


越轨

by marguerite124



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 他们所属的阵营对立，他们理应针锋相对，应当势如水火但爱这种虚无缥缈的东西就是这般玄妙，能让最冷漠理智的人都变得柔软——他们最终选择拥抱对方，坠入爱河。





	1. 流莺

**Author's Note:**

> *Crowley/Aziraphale(Good Omens)，Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland（Bright Young Things）  
> *情节全部虚构，相关设定有根据剧情需要进行修改  
> *党鞭文学  
> *中篇连载，双线剧情双CP推进

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要在这名利场中存活便意味着要有牺牲  
> 如若先牺牲自己能够获得进入这战场厮杀的资格  
> 迈尔斯并不介意先把自己的颈项放入绞绳中作为博弈的筹码

迈尔斯在党里的名声算不上好。

他以前做的是募集竞选资金的工作，简单点讲就是联系各个商界大亨们，然后说服他们给他效忠的议员砸钱支持竞选活动。这个工作至关重要，毕竟是跟钱挂钩的职位，要是没了迈尔斯拉来的资金，那么团队里的其他人都得吃西北风去。

迈尔斯原本并不为现在的这位议员服务，而是服务于另一位议员——可惜的是那位先生因为丑闻而成了一枚弃子，在今年的党内大选里落了下风，被同期一起竞争的加百列议员反超，惨淡收场。正当时，成为蓝党党鞭的加百列议员向他伸出橄榄枝来，迈尔斯不是傻子，自然是接了过去，顺理成章地成为了新任党鞭的首席竞选助理。

其实党内许多人都有些不耻他这样的行为——但在迈尔斯看来，既然他所效忠的议员已经失了势，那么良禽择木而栖，他选择为一位更好的、更有潜力的议员服务不是理所当然的事情吗？但迈尔斯自己也知道，那群老古董瞧不起他当然不仅仅是因为他的自愿跳槽，还有就是因为他在党内的名声实在算不上好听。

确实，他拉拢竞选资金的手段可以说是傲视群雄，虽然他是这般年轻，又长得一张漂亮脸蛋，行事风格可以说得上轻佻，看起来和蓝党一贯老派的作风格格不入——但他就是能够拿到最多的资金。

他并不掩饰自己是如何得来资金和人脉的，这种事情掩盖也没有用。这世上哪有不漏风的墙——越是掩饰，越是只会落得个狼狈的下场。于是迈尔斯坦荡得很，他的漂亮脸蛋和烂漫风情便是他的手段，他有着蓝党所有竞选团队中最广的人脉，最多的耳目，也有着最狼藉的名声。他出卖自己的妖媚和身体，用那精灵般的双眼和蜜糖般的嘴唇去哄骗那些难搞的老男人们乖乖交出他们的钱袋子，投入他们无底洞般的竞选活动中。

在迈尔斯看来，能够用钱和身体解决的问题都不是问题。难搞的反而是那些油盐不进，道貌岸然的硬骨头。这时候就需要一些小手段了，孩子的上学问题，老婆的职位，老丈人的生意——或是那些只需要拿出一行字，便足以登上泰晤士报头版的丑闻。能够投入政界的人，身上大多不会干净到哪儿去。

蓝党那些人总是唾弃他的“浪荡”，但他却觉得自己反倒是这群人中最坦荡的人。至少他从不掩饰自己的所求，他总会明明白白地摆出条件，而那些人则是亲手用灵魂与他交换。

都是你情我相愿的事情。

在他刚加入蓝党的时候，带他入门的前辈就告诫过他，美色是政界最不值钱的东西。用身体换来的梯子终究不牢固，他爬得越高，摔下来的那天便会摔得越狠。迈尔斯又怎会不知道这个简单至极的道理呢。

但是美色又是这个权力的巢穴中最锋利的刀之一。美色是最令人瞧不起的交易物，是最低廉的通行证，是最令人不耻的开门的钥匙。但美色也是构成丑闻最基础的温床，是诱人堕入深渊的第一步，是打开潘多拉魔盒的那双柔若无骨的手。

于是迈尔斯用蓝党的老做派们最不耻的方式爬到了如今的位置。

美色不过是他的饵罢了。

他被那些老古董称为“蓝党最令人羞耻的存在”、“党内的流莺”、“竞选中的妓女”，但那又如何呢。只要有人敢用他，愿意用他，他便是最锋利的那把刀，最美艳的那袭华袍，为那位议员的事业锦上添花。

不过，现在党内的老古董也走得差不多了，年轻的血液注入，而他大展身手的时刻也到了。他在加百列的支持下开展了几次鸡尾酒会，觥筹交错间，大家的笑容也变得暧昧起来。他在宴会的角落盯上了一位青年才俊。

那位男士有些局促地笑着，被一众党员围着，似乎对这样的场合有些应付不来。迈尔斯一眼便认出了他——他的父亲是摇摆区的工会会长，加百列打算把这位年轻人招徕到麾下来，支持他去竞选他所在区的议员，然后为首相之位的最终角逐做准备。如果这位男士能够当选，那么蓝党就能够在下议院中多得一个席位。但是这位年轻人显然对自己的实力没有充分的了解——不过没关系，迈尔斯会让他明白的。

迈尔斯在议员们眼中是又爱又恨的存在，他们爱他的身体，恨他的浪荡；敬他的手腕，畏他的狠戾；倾慕于他的妖媚，惧怕于他手中所把握的丑闻。于是他们都乖乖地把位置让了出来，任由迈尔斯把这位年轻人领走了。

被解了围的年轻人眼中此刻便只有优雅却不失灵动的迈尔斯，他悄悄红了脸，被这个拥有着美丽面容的天使人儿给带入了幕布之后。在他们的背后，几位议员悄悄松了口气，幸好这年轻人识趣，不然他们还真的还得另想法子。

“你说，迈尔斯能拿下那个摇摆区吗？”一位议员晃着杯里的香槟，话语间冒着点酸味。他没提到那位年轻人，反而说的是迈尔斯。

“您还没领教过他的手段吗。”另一位年轻些的议员摇摇头，他四年前竞选议员的时候被人抓住了把柄，迈尔斯解救了他，但那些丑闻却落在了迈尔斯的手中。他对于这位美人抱有相当复杂的感情，他明白在这酒会里半数以上的男人都跟那位美人有一腿，但他就是对迈尔斯恨不起来——或许是因为他自己也跟这位美人曾春风一度吧。

“他势在必得。”年纪最大的那位议员举杯，“敬那位年轻人，敬明日的蓝党。”

而此刻的迈尔斯已经在厕所隔间里迅速地与这位年轻人吻在一起了。他的话语是蜜糖，他的亲吻便是恶魔的低语。此刻这位年轻人已经掉入了迈尔斯编织的网中，只是他尚不自知。不过等他反应过来时，他已经无法挣脱这张名为诱惑的大网了。

对于这类比较稚嫩的小雏鸟，迈尔斯不会给太多刺激，他会根据猎物的不同来制定不同的狩猎方式。这位年轻人还是要循序渐进地引导比较好。毕竟他之前并没有明显的显露出自己的偏向——无论是加百列，还是之前他所效忠的那位议员。以往来说，迈尔斯都是不太耐心的人。但因为这位年轻人的父亲，他愿意为此多付出那么一些时间的代价。

那位年轻党员离开的时候还恋恋不舍地在迈尔斯玫瑰似的嘴唇上印下一个亲吻，很显然，这位年轻人已经自愿成为蜘蛛的食物，将自己的灵魂出卖给魔鬼了。迈尔斯用那双柔情似水的眼睛给了这位年轻人一个安抚的眼神，很给面子地任君采撷。

不过这种沉醉并没有持续太久。年轻人一转头才发现洗手台那处已经有人站着——而且显然已经站了一段时间。那人是一个英俊的红发男人，看着有些面生，不像是党员那般在礼服外套领口处别上一朵蓝色的小花。他没什么表情，靠在洗手台旁的模样更像是在看戏，而从他那装束和气质看起来，比起不知名的党员，他更像是来参与鸡尾酒会的那些出了高昂赞助费的赞助人——想到此处，年轻人腾地红了脸，头也不回地冲了出去。迈尔斯倒是没什么反应，坦然地走出去洗手。站在洗手台旁的人深深地看着他，等迈尔斯擦完手准备离开时才猛地伸手握住了他的手腕。

迈尔斯也不慌，反而转身向前一步揽住那人的颈项迫使他低下头，头微微一偏便亲上了男人的嘴唇。他用舌头舔弄着那人有些干燥的嘴唇，细碎的亲吻亲昵又公式化地落在男人的下巴处。但那男人很明显并不领情，他捏住迈尔斯的下颚，制止住了迈尔斯敷衍的求欢。迈尔斯也没有继续，而是淡然地拍开了男人的手，整了整自己的礼服，笑道：“怎么，吃醋了吗？”

男人皱起眉头：“这就是你拒绝我的理由？”

迈尔斯毫不客气：“难道不够充分吗？”

男人的脸色阴沉了下来：“我是你上司最大的赞助人。”

迈尔斯讥讽地发出一声嗤笑：“那我就得要是您呼之即来挥之即去的上门妓女吗？”

男人的表情僵住了，他动了动嘴唇，似乎是想要说些什么，但最终他看着迈尔斯不耐烦的模样，还是选择了沉默，看也不看迈尔斯便要径直离开。

迈尔斯的眼皮在狂跳，当他把这些话吐出来之后他就后悔了，但他看着男人阴郁的表情他又不知道该说些什么来缓解这尴尬的场面，他今天确实是有些上头了——或许是因为香槟混着威士忌，又加了那么点雷司令白起泡酒。

当男人与他擦肩而过时，迈尔斯选择拉住了男人的手臂，把他拉入隔间里。

背着手把门锁上，他踮脚去亲吻男人紧闭的嘴唇，意味近乎讨好。他在亲吻的间隙喃喃地解释着：“原谅我，金杰，你知道的，最近快要进行大选了，上面逼得很紧……我刚过来不久，根基未稳，我必须干出点实绩来才——”

被迈尔斯唤作金杰的男人微微低头捧住迈尔斯的脸庞开始回吻。他的亲吻非常热烈，像是要把迈尔斯吞吃入腹，他的舌头迫不及待地要闯入迈尔斯带着起泡酒甜香的口腔里攻城略地，把另外一个男人的气息全部掩盖。迈尔斯乖顺地跟随着男人的节奏回吻，用舌头去与他缠绵，同时手也熟稔地拉下了男人的裤链，食指轻轻勾下内裤边，掏出还蛰伏着的大家伙来。

“嘿，打个招呼，亲爱的。”迈尔斯狎昵地咬了一口男人的嘴唇，舔着嘴唇将男人抵到墙上去，然后从容地跪下，用那双泛着水光的绿眼睛用一种妖艳的姿态去仰视这个已经情动的男人，他握着男人的性器，拇指缓缓地撸动着茎身，花瓣似的嘴唇轻轻含住了涨红的龟头。

男人闭着眼仰头，发出一声宛若濒死的叹息。


	2. 金主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个人是这般从容地接过，用那双灵动的绿眼睛含着媚意去回应他恸然的眼睛，他献上了自己梦牵魂绕的嘴唇，那一个存在于金杰大学时期的玫瑰色的、流着蜜糖的美梦，如今被梦境的主角生生打破，踏着满地的碎片带着两行刺目的鲜血向他走来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *金杰part  
> *CP：金杰x迈尔斯（光彩年华）

埃迪·利特尔约翰是蓝党最大的金主，每个蓝党党员都要让他三分面子。唯独只有迈尔斯，那位被称为“党中流莺”的首席竞选顾问敢给利特尔约翰脸色看。

早些时候迈尔斯还没爬到这位置时，就有党内的老人看迈尔斯不顺眼，暗地里骂他是不要脸的婊子，得了金主青眼还敢甩脸子，本来就不是什么干净货色，现在倒是当起贞洁烈女了。

这话当时是在鸡尾酒会上说的，大家都当是个玩笑听，毕竟迈尔斯在党内虽然是赫赫有名，却不是什么好名声。虽然大家都没有什么证据，但流言蜚语能够传出来那肯定是有他的道理，必定是有这样的端倪，才得出这样的结论来。

说话人也并不放在心上，当时的迈尔斯并不被看重，他还年轻，又长得漂亮，自然是被调侃的第一选择。能够被他们这些“老人”用来当作是暖场的话头，该是迈尔斯感到荣幸才是。

大家都是这般理所当然地想，却不料没过多久，这位议员推进的就业法案便遇到了绊子。原来与财务部谈妥会拨下来的资金却被临时拨到了另一位议员的执行法案下去。这使得这位议员十分尴尬，急忙便要去与财务部讨个说法，却是碰了一鼻子灰，被告知就业法案的推行难度过大，财务办公室在再次商议后，决定将这笔资金交由另一位议员来推行更易于操作、能取得成果的法案。

这位议员的法案最后还是被搁浅，大家都以为这不过只是一次偶然事件。但没成想，连续几次，这位议员的提案都被否定，资金更是一点都拿不来，连在党大会上的发言也连连被打断。这位议员便这样郁郁地过了五年，在五年后的再次竞选时以极低的票数惨遭滑铁卢，落了个惨淡收场。

政界的人都明白这并不是偶然，私底下暗潮汹涌，人们议论纷纷，说是不知道这位议员得罪了哪路神仙，被打压了整整一个任期，还失去了整个政治生涯，从此一蹶不振。后来不知道哪儿传出来的风声，道是当初这位议员大概是得罪了利特尔约翰家族里面的某位人物，那位先生一生气，便给党内的领导放了话，想要收回支持这位议员的部分捐赠金，转为支持另一位和家族较为亲近的议员。

党内的领导嗅到了不寻常的气息，便与这位先生促膝长谈，希望这位先生可以三思，但这位先生态度十分坚决——利特尔约翰家族在党内的分量很重，虽然他们家并不出政客，但却与蓝党如影随形。只要有阳光的地方，蓝党的背后就有利特尔约翰家族。而在没有阳光的地方，那便是利特尔约翰一手遮天之处。

于是党内妥协了，生生给那位议员坐了五年的冷板凳。

蓝党内谁不给这个家族十足的面子？就算是党主席也得露个笑脸。那么这位小小的议员，又是如何得罪到了贵客的头上？

直到在蓝党党内的鸡尾酒会上，人们见到利特尔约翰家的独子在众目睽睽下向党内“流莺”迈尔斯邀舞时，人们才后知后觉地发现——啊，这位迈尔斯背后可是有人的。

也正是从这时起，蓝党的那些“老家伙”们才开始正眼瞧这位其实手段很不一般的竞选助理。他像是一颗被枯草掩盖的明珠，被流沙淹没的金子，隐藏在岩缝里的钻石——他本便是出色，只是在利特尔约翰的光环下，他更为光彩夺目。

而这一次崭露锋芒，是迈尔斯与利特尔约翰家的埃迪少爷的一个小小的交易。

迈尔斯对于这位少爷并不陌生，但却也说不上熟稔。他们本是有着天堑之差的距离，迈尔斯虽说是名门之后，但也不过只是一个落魄贵族，他的祖父已经将祖上的钱财挥霍一清，连传了几个世纪的城堡都廉价卖了出去来偿还债务，他的父亲除了继承了一个无用的头衔外，连给他念大学的钱都掏不出来了。迈尔斯甚至不得不去找了好几个糖爹，用身体来支付他高昂的学费（去他娘的牛津），才艰难地毕业留在了这个吞金兽一般的首都里。

这里连空气都弥漫着权力的腐臭味和金钱的铜腥味，但迈尔斯明白，这条是没有回头的路，既然他选择了留在这里，那么他就必须不顾一切地留在这里。

于是当他收到一张丽兹酒店的门卡时，他并没有拒绝，而只是微微地笑着，把这张薄薄的磁卡放入西装内袋中妥善安放——这是一个求之不得的好机会，是众神的橄榄枝，是潘多拉魔盒，是来自地狱深渊的一句呼唤。

而那位金主只是深深地看着迈尔斯，他有着一张英俊的脸，红色的头发褐色的眼睛，抿得紧紧的薄唇上留着短须，这或许是为了掩盖自己的年纪尚轻。他在夜色中俯身去亲吻有些惊愕的迈尔斯，这是一个浅淡而克制的吻，他的动作是这般轻，仿佛像是在照顾一件易碎的瓷器一般，甚至给了迈尔斯一种被尊重的错觉——

但可惜的是，那张被装在口袋里的门卡就已经昭示了这不过仅仅只是他的错觉罢了。

于是迈尔斯便用上了他那天真又妖媚的招牌笑容，带着讨好便要去寻金主的嘴唇，却被轻轻推开了。面对着迈尔斯的疑惑，利特尔约翰家的小少爷明显有些手足无措。他只微微颔首，便匆匆离去了。迈尔斯皱眉，对这样的拒绝很不习惯——谁能够拒绝他花瓣似的嘴唇和那双水光潋滟的绿眼睛呢？

但埃迪·利特尔约翰可以——或许说，他更像是落荒而逃。

* * *

埃迪·利特尔约翰——或者说金杰。

他其实并不习惯别人喊他埃迪或者利特尔约翰先生。

亲近的人不会叫他埃迪，而是叫他金杰，以至于他都快要忘记了自己的教名。而被人成为利特尔约翰先生时，他也不认为别人是在喊他——当别人喊他“利特尔约翰”时，他便不是“金杰”，不是自己，而是代表着整个家族。私下里，他更愿意当自己。只是他的家族光芒太盛，当旁人见到他时，便像是见到了他的家族。

但是他的家族也并不是一直显赫。上流社会并不看得起他的家族，因为他的祖上并不是贵族。利特尔约翰家族是商人起家，但生意一直算不上好也算不上差。

直到上个世纪战争结束后，他们家搭了经济复苏的顺风车，加之拥有着伦敦内没遭到轰炸的少数几间可以继续生产的药厂，他们家的生意迅速崛起，又吞并了一些历史悠久的化工企业，才渐渐发展至今天这般可怕的巨兽模样。

而他的祖父是一个非常有先见之明的人物，收购的范围之广，行业之多，以至于他有时候想购入某上市企业的股份都得要先问问家族派过来的随行秘书，看看这家企业是否在利特尔约翰家的名下。不过在进入二十世纪末时，他的家族便已经全面退出了所有生意的管理层，转为醉心于公益慈善和收藏品投资。

但即使他的家族拥有这般财力，他始终很难打入所谓的上流社会中。

在他上大学的时候他便明白，社会是根据权力、出身、财力分出三六九等来划分阶级的。而权力，是他们最看重的所在。那些出身权贵之家的人总是能够享受人们众星捧月，而在这座饱含历史底蕴的城中，出身又是一张沉默的入门券。

金杰仅仅只握有居于末位的金钱，自然是不被那些中心人物所接纳。即使他愿意一掷千金，也找不到给的门路。他们的阶级观念是这般强，以至于金杰赞助了这般多的宴会也仅仅只是作为一个看客，走马观花般地看着这如梦似幻的一切，明明置身其中，也不过是一个拿了门票的局外人。

但金杰还是愿意，这些小钱对于他的家族来说实在算不上什么。最重要的是能够将这些权贵之子召集在一起，他的家族自然会安排人去接洽，去搭建关系，而他只需要当那一片如影随形的阴影，将这里的所有人笼罩在下。

经过几次宴会之后，他的目标已经不再是那群自我为中心的权贵之子，而是那个被簇拥在这一片光怪陆离的景象中的青年——

那个有着一张魅人面容的棕发青年，嘴唇像是玫瑰花瓣，眼睛像是那晨雾中的湖，笑容灿然宛若勾人魂魄的海妖塞壬。他为自己描眉画眼，施了粉黛，画了红唇，穿着一袭华贵的裘皮大衣，下面是丝质的暗色长裙，高叉开到了大腿，一走路便露出裹了棕色丝袜的长腿，大腿那儿还露出一条细细的吊带，勒在莹白的皮肉里，显得情色而荒唐。

他与勋爵的女儿尼娜·布朗特被称为“舞会野兽”，是大学里所有舞会的焦点人物。

他的貌美和落魄贵族之后的出身令他能够恰到好处地周旋在上流贵族的每个公子小姐的身边。人们都喜欢迈尔斯，喜欢这个玩得开又长得赏心悦目的开心果。金杰并不参与进去，他每次都只是远远地望着，在这一片纸醉金迷中去找寻那一颗蒙尘的珍珠。

他明白自己的身份无法触及也不被允许去触及这个人，他们的距离不仅仅是阶级也不仅仅是身份——他的家族也不会允许自己与迈尔斯有过深的牵扯。而他也明白，即使他用金钱换来自己在这个人身边的位置，却也始终不长久——他不知道自己要什么，又或许他知道——当那个答案呼之欲出之时，他便告诫自己必须要抽身离去，从这个光怪陆离的世界离开，回到冰冷的现实。

如今他以家族继承人的身份——慈善捐赠人的身份，出现在这座城市每个通夜灯火通明的晚宴中，他继承了家族的立场继续支持蓝党的竞选，同时也得以名正言顺地与那个人相遇。

他怀抱着不切实际的幻想交出了那一张卡，那一张承载了所有现实世界的残酷规则和阴暗交易的门卡，他多么渴望那个人能够拒绝他，能够义正言辞地——

但那个人是这般从容地接过，用那双灵动的绿眼睛含着媚意去回应他恸然的眼睛，他献上了自己梦牵魂绕的嘴唇，那一个存在于金杰大学时期的玫瑰色的、流着蜜糖的美梦，如今被梦境的主角生生打破，踏着满地的碎片带着两行刺目的鲜血向他走来。

他像是蓦然失去了一些很重要的东西——一个本便不现实的梦想被践踏得粉碎。埃迪·利特尔约翰后退了一步，躲开了迈尔斯的嘴唇。

那个曾经肆意大笑着的耀眼青年突然在他的心中消失不见了。


	3. 敌手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克劳利施施然地按了楼层，转身却把蓝党的议会书记官逼到了电梯的角落去  
> 亚茨拉斐尔紧张地缩成一团，眼睛飘来飘去：“别这样，会有人进来的——”  
> 但红党的党鞭却捏着书记官软软的脸颊偷了个亲吻，他舔舔嘴唇，道：“知道我为什么喜欢这破地方吗？因为这里没有监控录像。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：克劳利x亚茨拉斐尔

每周三下午的首相质询会是执政党和反对党每周一次的例行针锋相对。

很难说各个党派的议员们都不期待这短短的一个多小时，毕竟这是他们可以光明正大和首相拍桌子的时刻，他们用尖酸刻薄的语气说着“我亲爱的朋友”、“我尊敬的先生”、“我来自苏格兰的尊敬的议员先生”等等敬称，然后用小学三年级的吵架水平来相互拌嘴，完事了还要起一下哄来取代那被禁止的鼓掌。

身为红党党鞭的克劳利理应感兴趣的——但其实他觉得无聊极了。在他看来，这不过是每周一次的噪音，不仅浪费他的时间，还折磨他的耳朵。他宁愿把这些时间用在看党内提案上，而不是看着一群口沫横飞的政客在相互做着无用功。

不过现在他好歹有了点盼头，他看着那个抱着文件颠颠跑过来的身影，伸出一根指头戳住了电梯开门的按钮。

来者是蓝党的议会书记官亚茨拉斐尔，他是一个和蔼的老好人，有着一头标志性的奶油色卷发和一双澄澈的蓝眼睛，他总是带着令人如沐春风的笑，嘴唇红得像是刚偷吃了满满一杯蔓越莓。

他着急地跑着，看见克劳利的时候安心地绽开了一个如释重负的笑容来，软绵绵的像是一只人畜无害的羊。

“劳驾，亲爱的。”他跨进电梯，却因为抱了满怀的文件而腾不出手来按电梯楼层。

克劳利按了楼层，转身把蓝党的议会书记官逼到了电梯的角落去，亚茨拉斐尔紧张地缩成一团，眼睛飘来飘去：“别这样，会有人进来的——”

但红党的党鞭却捏着书记官软软的脸颊偷了个亲吻，他舔舔嘴唇，道：“知道我为什么喜欢这破地方吗？因为这里没有监控录像。”

“但是你——”亚茨拉斐尔想要告诫一下克劳利身为反对党党鞭就得有该有的样子，却又被捏着下颚吻住了嘴唇，这次克劳利没跟他客气，直接噬咬书记官嫣红的唇，趁着对方吃痛的时机舌头长驱而入，纠缠住了对方带着甜味的舌头。一时间电梯里只剩下亲吻的细微水声，亚茨拉斐尔被亲得有些喘不过气来，最后还是不得不轻轻地咬了一下克劳利的舌尖才被松开。

“嗯……你还真吃了蔓越莓吗，天使。”克劳利倒是没生气，他伸手轻轻擦去书记官嘴角的痕迹，他嘴上得了甜头，但语气却还是有些不满，这是因为原本他跟亚茨拉斐尔约好中午一起吃饭，却被临时爽约了。

“中午去哪儿吃饭了，怎么没约我？”克劳利接过执政党书记官手里厚厚的一沓文件，目不斜视。而执政党书记官也从善如流地把文件的重量交了过去，完全没有丝毫担忧。他捏了捏自己肉乎乎的手臂，小声抱怨了一下党内的午餐会真是又长又臭。

亚茨拉斐尔无辜地眨着他那双蓝眼睛，有点可怜巴巴为自己的爽约解释：“加百利喊我去陪着吃饭了，我总不能不去吧。”

克劳利不以为然地发出一声不屑的哼声：“所以说你们蓝党就是龟毛又事多，十分钟就可以搞定的事情也要拖几个小时才能解决，说真的，我们说你们办事效率低下可是师出有名。”

亚茨拉斐尔却是蹙眉：“你不可以因为午餐会比较冗长就搞全盘否定，我们办事应该说是细致讲究。”

克劳利没再继续争执，毕竟也快到地方了。亚茨拉斐尔看了看电梯提示板上滚动的数字，突然踮起脚去亲了一口克劳利的脸颊，伸手去接过文件，轻声道：“晚上来我家？我还有一瓶非常好的教皇新堡葡萄酒。”

克劳利露出了一抹笑来，不过这个笑容来得快去得也快，他调整了一下自己的表情，恢复了平常那副有些不耐烦的模样——那红色的数字显示楼层已经到了。

两人自觉地各往两边跨了一步，像是不认识一般。

随着两人站定，“叮”的一声，电梯门开了。

他们保持着一定的距离走出电梯，执政党议会书记官亚茨拉斐尔往左拐，走入了蓝党的阵营，被加百列揽住了肩膀带入了人潮的中心。

而反对党党鞭克劳利则往右拐，踏入了红党的领地。胸口别着红色绸花的红党党员自动给这位令人闻风丧胆的党鞭阁下让出路来，克劳利面无表情地走入红党权力的中心圈子，在哈斯塔的审视下接过今日首相质询会要提问的文稿。

再过十分钟，他们就要站在各自的阵营中再次见面了。

不过这并不妨碍克劳利心中的雀跃，他纯白色的天使邀请他到家里去了，这意味着他今晚可以在亚茨拉斐尔的家里过夜，然后做一些令他们都快乐的事情。

最近正值换届前夕，大家的压力都很大，他都快要被党里面乱七八糟的事情给烦死了，还有执政党的那一堆破提案，他还得对办公室里那群无用的人耳提面命，让他们牢记着要去挖那几个发起提案的议员的黑料，比如桃色丑闻、贪污受贿之类的。

只有见到他的天使时他才会心情稍微好点，起码天使不会老在他的耳边叭叭地说着竞选换届的事情，还对他指手画脚让他去威逼利诱某个秃顶的老男人把选票投到反对党的提案这边来。

还有哈斯塔，一想到这个难搞的新闻秘书，克劳利就头疼。

他就像是一只该死的跟屁虫，一条闻到了腥味的狗，一块粘在鞋底的口香糖那般令人恶心和膈应。他最近不知道是不是发现了什么，总是神出鬼没在各个角落监视他，让人烦不胜烦。

哈斯塔早就想要把克劳利拉下马去了，但党鞭又不是他想当的。

实话说，他大学那会儿进的可是蓝党的辩论营，只是后来不知道怎么的就溜达到了红党这边来，被拉进了竞选团队，还稀里糊涂地被提到了竞选顾问的位置上。克劳利向来不是一个喜欢主动去追求什么的人，但事情有时候就是那么奇妙，他无心要去竞争党鞭的位置，这个位置却最终落在了他的头上来，他还不得不服从党内的安排，把区议员的位置出让给别的党员，然后进入了党内的核心团队。

党鞭这个位置说实话，虽然看起来似乎权力很大，头衔挺吓人的，但其实并不是个舒服的活，至少是个得罪人的事情。不过克劳利干得还算不错，毕竟他吓人确实很有一套，抓人把柄和谈判的话术也是一流的（这还是在蓝党辩论营里学的）。

蓝党人都对他恨得牙痒痒，毕竟好几个原本板上钉钉的提案本来都要交到上议院去了，却在投票的时候被几个原本亲蓝派的后排议员的反对票逆转了局势，这其中就有克劳利策反的手笔。

蓝党那边的人于是便开始喊他“毒蛇”、“那个阴毒的东西”。他也不怎么在意，他并不在乎蓝党对他的看法，毕竟政客不招人骂那才是怪事呢。而且作为红党的人，被称为“红党的毒蛇”可是他称职的表现，是荣耀的勋章。

他抬起眼皮子在一群乱糟糟的人中寻他的天使，却只看到了亚茨拉斐尔的侧脸，他正在与蓝党的新任党鞭加百列交谈，像是说到了什么有趣的事情，被逗得笑了起来。克劳利撇了撇嘴，在下一轮首相质询的时候站了起来，如一条真正的毒蛇那般嘶嘶地往外吐着毒液：

“亲爱的首相阁下，请问您是否能够解释一下最近加百列议员提出的这个有关劳动者福利改革草案的款项分配……”

很好，加百列的注意力被吸引过来了，脸也黑了一半。红党这边发出起哄的笑声，克劳利有些洋洋得意，继续发挥他那银舌头开始尖酸刻薄地挖苦起加百列上一个被他搞黄了的劳动改革法案，然后用上一个法案的失败来抨击现在这个改良版的不可靠：“……我认为加百列议员这个改革建议还不如他上一个呢，看看吧，涉及的部门是这般简略而粗糙，而大家可以看看这几个部门——上一个季度的投诉率是多少？出了名的慢！这样还怎么服务劳动者？难道要他们生生等个十天半个月吗？还有后续服务——需要雇佣更多人，那么这些款项又要从哪里出呢？”

坐在亚茨拉斐尔旁边的迈尔斯望着对面侃侃而谈的红党党鞭，用手肘轻轻碰了碰有些瞠目结舌的蓝党书记官，含着笑意道：“怎么，红党的党鞭今天是吃火药了？”

亚茨拉斐尔蹙眉：“我怎么知道。”其实他心里也是突突直跳，这人怕不是抓住了加百列什么痛脚了，这般狂轰滥炸的质疑，还有钱款……想到这，他倒是把目光挪到了饶有趣味的首席竞选顾问身上：“这次的献金……”

迈尔斯撑着下巴，玫瑰色的嘴唇努了努，慵懒地回道：“都是干净的哦，你在怕什么。”说罢，撩起他那双魅人的绿眼睛去对上亚茨拉斐尔有些不安的蓝色双眸。

他明白书记官在想什么，毕竟玩政治的，钱权交易肯定少不了。政治献金说白了就是合法贿赂，至于“干不干净”的意思不过是问这些钱有没有走齐全程序而已。迈尔斯不是第一次做这种事情，自然会安排人把这些资金处理得妥妥当当。这些钱走的都是实账，税都是交齐了的，他们家议员可是守法好公民。

亚茨拉斐尔摸了摸胸口，这才安心地继续在本子上记克劳利的质问纲要。克劳利的问题很狠辣，可以说是针针见血。面对红党的刁钻，亚茨拉斐尔并不会生气，这种质询会之所以能够存在那必然是有其存在的必要，反对党的质疑是一个很好的意见参考来源，他们可以根据反对党提出的问题来完善他们的提案。

会议结束之后，克劳利便溜溜达达地回红党大楼的宣传办公室去了。不是他不想立马旷工去找他的天使，而是他必须得要先把事情都给办公室交待清楚才能够去他的天使那儿睡个好觉——他可不想气氛正好的时候被一个突兀的电话所打断，最可恶的是他还不能不接，不然只会夺命连环call，让人烦上加烦。

但是他最终还是没能够如愿，他的左脚刚迈出了办公室门口，肩上就搭了一只手，哈斯塔阴恻恻的声音在背后响起：“克劳利，走那么快干什么，主席这边还有个小会要开呢。”

“我可没听说过？”克劳利皱眉。

“主席已经在里面等着了，临时说开的。你知道，主席可不喜欢等人。”哈斯塔有点幸灾乐祸，他知道克劳利最喜欢早退，但平时他也没什么立场去说这位随性而为的党鞭阁下。可是现在是主席发了话要把人截住，他便接了这不讨好的活自荐去要把人叫回来，毕竟他乐得看克劳利吃瘪。

瘟神一样的哈斯塔。

克劳利只觉得额角狂跳，但这是主席说要开的会，即使是临时要开，他也没办法发火，只能不情不愿地把左脚缩了回来，折回去办公室里的小黑屋开会。

他们的党主席很少出现，近些年来他更愿意做背后操盘手而非站在台上挥斥方遒的人。毕竟在台上露面也并不是什么讨好的活，搞不好还要挨丢鞋子的。

现在的党代表是别西卜，克劳利和他是老熟人，但关系不咸不淡。这次会议说是主席说要开，但其实主要说话的还是别西卜。别西卜坐在主席下手的左侧，双手十指交握，显得胸有成竹。

“议会改选快要开始了，相信大家都明白我们需要重点关注的头号人物是谁。”别西卜清了清嗓子，“加百列，我们的老对手，嗯？相信主席应该对这位蓝党议员还有点印象——他最近刚当上了蓝党的党鞭。”

主席轻轻地哼了一声，表示自己知道。

别西卜拿出一份复印文件来，招呼他们过来看，这是一份捐献金申报表，正是今天克劳利在质询会上提到过的资金来源之一。

“我们这次的任务就是击溃他——”别西卜没有看别人，却唯独盯着克劳利，“然后赢得大选。”


	4. 暗涌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但他又能怎样呢，他的天使早已经把他的心偷走，  
> 用那双温暖的蓝眼睛，用那有些腼腆的笑容虏获了他——他束手就擒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：克劳利x亚茨拉斐尔  
> *糖、剧情车

克劳利按响亚茨拉斐尔家的门铃时已经是晚上快十一点了。

他按了三下，又等了一分钟左右，没人开。红党党鞭从裤兜里掏出蓝党书记官家的备用钥匙，轻车熟路地开了门进去。

亚茨拉斐尔的家并不算小，但因为无处不在的书籍而显得有些逼仄了。克劳利顺手把放在玄关的三本经济学著作和餐桌上的两本博弈论相关的大部头拿起来，放回靠墙的那座高及天花板的巨大书柜里。

凌乱的文件被堆在小桌上，五颜六色的便签贴胡乱地在文件上耀武扬威地支棱着。克劳利随意拿起一份文件翻开，一看正是他今天下午在质询会责问过加百列的那份福利改革的提案。亚茨拉斐尔听得非常认真，他写得一手有着圆润弧度的漂亮花体字，在每一句克劳利提出过疑问的字句旁都做了详尽的注解和他自己的解答，有一些字迹明显是质询会之前便写下的，内容打了很多问号，大多是执行方面和补贴款项方面的问题。

“不可以偷看我的文件哦。”软绵绵的声音在克劳利身后响起，亚茨拉斐尔刚洗完澡，整个人都还湿漉漉的，听到声音便裹着奶白色浴袍出来了。他眨着那双还带着雾气的蓝眼睛懒懒地看着克劳利翻他的会议记录，却也不恼，只是风轻云淡地说了一句，然后便要去冰箱去拿牛奶喝。

克劳利颠颠地跟在后头，拿了搭在沙发上的毛巾要给他的天使擦头发。

他的天使有一头可爱的卷发，洗完澡之后他奶油色的头发便会软软地搭着，显得他柔软又无害。但是他不太爱吹头发，总是嫌弃吹头发浪费时间还吵，他宁愿用吹头发的时间来看文件。于是克劳利便接过了这个被亚茨拉斐尔嫌弃的任务，尽情地把柔软的天使圈在怀里折腾。

亚茨拉斐尔家的客厅铺了柔软的地毯，克劳利翻出了吹风筒拉着他的天使坐下，把软乎乎的天使圈在怀里给他吹头发。亚茨拉斐尔乖巧地坐着，手上不忘拿过一份文件继续看。克劳利则是专心致志地给他的情人吹头发，目不斜视。

亚茨拉斐尔的头发很软，打着小卷缠绕着克劳利的手指。克劳利喜欢给他的天使吹头发，这让他有一种非常亲昵，非常私密的感觉。而且从背后抱住他的天使时，和在前面看是不一样的。当然，从前面看，他的天使也非常可爱漂亮。但从后面这个角度看，却能够看到不一样的风景——他的天使毫无知觉地向他露出的柔软脆弱的后颈，肉乎乎的脸颊让他看起来少了几分平日的干练却多了几分与他年龄不相符的天真，而那卷翘的睫毛随着天使读文件的速度一颤一颤的，在眼睑处那儿投下一小块阴影。

他的天使真的非常讨人喜欢——他忍不住捏了捏亚茨拉斐尔的耳垂，惹来情人一声不轻不重的嗔声。

这明明应该是情人间的日常，放在他们两个人身上却是珍贵的相处时光——他们的恋情不能公开，毕竟他们所属阵营不同，又是各自核心团队里面的人物，他们理应针锋相对，应当势如水火，但却不小心坠入爱河。

如果他们的事情被发现，后果可不仅仅是被开除党籍那么简单。他们两个人的政治生涯都会到此为止，以后的生活可能也会过得非常艰难。他们都明白这样做的后果，却还是忍不住去亲吻对方的嘴唇，去拥抱，去索取，去汲取对方身体的温暖。

爱这种虚无缥缈的东西是这般玄妙，能让最冷漠理智的人都变得柔软，做出最不符合利益所得却遵循本心的抉择来。但他又能怎样呢，他的天使早已经把他的心偷走，用那双温暖的蓝眼睛，用那有些腼腆的笑容虏获了他——他束手就擒。

克劳利在天使的后颈落下一个亲吻，关掉吹风机的同时抱住了亚茨拉斐尔，像是一个突然失落起来的孩子。

亚茨拉斐尔放下了手里的文件，纵容地拍了拍克劳利的手臂，就这般静静地任由他的恋人拥抱他。他明白他的恋人最近有些心烦意乱，五年一次的改选是全国的大事，他们身处于政治斗争的中心，自然是少不了压力。他的恋人又是反对党的党鞭，自然是站在了攻占方的第一方阵中，被寄予的厚望同时，这也是一柄悬在他头上的达摩克里斯之剑，锋利而无情。

无用之人便会被抛弃。政坛从不讲人情。

“要做爱吗，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔握着恋人的手，引他探入自己半敞的浴袍中。他浴袍下什么都没穿，柔软的皮肤还带着微微的水汽。

克劳利呼吸渐渐粗重起来，他吻着恋人的肩头开始用手去探索浴袍下的身体。

他不让亚茨拉斐尔瞧见他的脸，只是用细碎而真诚的亲吻无声地倾诉着自己心里的苦闷和爱意。他轻轻握住天使的胸脯，手指捏弄着早已被他调教得熟透的乳头，另一手则是探入了更下——亚茨拉斐尔被克劳利的手指弄得软了腰，无助地倒进他怀里发出一声啜泣。他还未勃起的性器被克劳利握住，温顺地伏在恶魔的手中被尽情地蹂躏，没一会儿便颤巍巍地在那像是有魔力一般的手中半硬了起来，害羞地吐出了一些前液，弄得克劳利的手指黏糊糊的。

克劳利吻着亚茨拉斐尔的耳朵让他跪伏在地，亚茨拉斐尔有些不好意思，但在那快感的要挟下却又不得不妥协。克劳利伏在他的身上一边用手指玩着亚茨拉斐尔的性器，一边吻住了天使带着奶味的嘴唇。

“套子呢。”克劳利在亲吻的间隙不忘用胯下那根嚣张的东西顶了一下情人敏感的会阴，亚茨拉斐尔被那滑溜溜的龟头顶得魂都要吓飞了，他红着脸想了好一会儿，才发现家里的套子好像被用完了。

“你上次来的时候做太多次了……嗯……那次就用完了……”他被玩弄着乳头，话都要说不利索，他的身体已经被克劳利开发得该死的敏感，被那灭顶的快感调教得懂了食髓知味，只要被克劳利碰一碰，便要激动地迎上来讨好。

而他最近丰腴了不少的身体也多少有克劳利坚持不懈的“诱惑”的一份功劳，羊脂一般的身体在克劳利的手指下像是上乘的丝绸这般亲吻着他的指尖，那白皙的乳肉又是这般柔软乖顺地引诱着他去揉捏，任由他玩弄。少女椒乳一般的乳房是这般青涩又浪荡，他一只手便可以轻轻拢住，手指微微用力，指间陷出的那块皮肉便会透出一抹情色的粉红来。

“那怎么办。”克劳利的阴茎硬得发疼，他哑着声音道貌岸然地问着心软的天使的意见，胯下那根东西却不怀好意地在天使的臀缝里戳来戳去。他讨好地吻着天使蜜似的肩头，用诱惑的声音在亚茨拉斐尔的耳旁低语：“还做吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎被他握在手中撸动着，那宽厚的手掌带着薄薄的茧子摩挲着敏感的茎身，还用指腹情色地捋动着茎身上的青筋和龟头下的系带，亚茨拉斐尔握着克劳利的手臂彷徨地摇动着，被快感逼得快要跪都要跪不住，被快感逼出的眼泪挂在泛红的眼角，把卷翘的睫毛都弄得湿漉漉的，像是在无声地控诉着克劳利的欺负。

但克劳利怎么可能这般轻易放过他的情人，他变本加厉地抚慰那已经涨红的龟头，不断地将龟头挤送到前面去，马眼流出的精水被他蹭在了掌中，却用来揉那本便已经十分敏感的会阴。

亚茨拉斐尔被逼出了哭腔，他瘫软在坏心的情人怀中，主动用自己的屁股去蹭那灼热的硬物：“那就……不带……”

他仅剩的几分理智支撑着他勉力去讨好地亲吻情人的下巴：“但是不要射进去……明天我还有早会——”

克劳利把情人翻过身来，用手掌碾压撸动情人将要射的性器，在情人绯红的耳垂落下一个亲吻，信誓旦旦地保证着自己不会射进天使那烂熟柔软的，最会吸他肉棒的蜜穴里，手上动作却是不停，揽着亚茨拉斐尔软软的腰生生把他撸得射了出来。

克劳利亲吻着情人带泪的眼角和激动起伏着的胸膛，沾了那白浊去润滑后面那翕张的穴。他好整以暇地拉下裤链，在情人的面前释放出自己那根蓄势待发的阴茎来，在情人泪眼朦胧的注视下缓缓肏入了早已饥渴难耐的穴里。

亚茨拉斐尔被干得扬起颈项，双腿不知所措地缠上了克劳利精瘦的腰。他被握住了手腕，嘴唇被吻住，后穴被熟识的硕大肉棒一寸寸撑开，肏入，羞涩的褶皱被撑平，柔顺的肉道早已记住了肉棒的形状，在那龟头长驱直入之时便迫不及待地缠绵了上来，柔柔地包裹著了灼热的阴茎。

克劳利显得有些急躁，不像是平时那般缓缓地肏，而是狂风骤雨般地又急又快，把亚茨拉斐尔肏得有些发晕，只觉得头上的灯光在疯狂地晃动，克劳利的那双琥珀色的眼眸深深地印在了他的眼底，他看不清了——

唯一的感受只剩下他们相连的那处，他被肏着的穴和克劳利偾张的性器。他不知道如何安慰这个像是被逼到了困境的男人，只能在这场激烈无措的性事中惶惶地抱住了他的情人，像是在暴风雨中的小船那般，温柔地、无声地、尽力地庇护住他暂时失去了方向的爱人。

在最后关头克劳利还记得自己说了些什么，想把将要射精的阴茎抽出来，却被亚茨拉斐尔抱住了颈项，那双温热的手掌扶住了他冰冷的后颈和汗湿的头颅，情人被性事染上了喑哑的声音有些沙哑却仍旧温和，他是这般温柔地容纳了克劳利，这般纵容地抱住了他。

“射在里面吧。”亚茨拉斐尔轻轻地拍着克劳利的背，侧头去亲吻他抿得紧紧的嘴唇。

克劳利抱紧了自己宽容的情人，在那天堂般温暖柔软的穴中射了出来。

“我怎么会遇上你呢。”克劳利吻着情人汗津津的面颊，“你是这样好——”

亚茨拉斐尔枕在克劳利的手臂上，伸手去戳他薄薄的胸膛：“你在瞎说什么呢，你也很好——但是你真的弄得我的腰好痛，下次我再也不愿意在客厅做了。”

亚茨拉斐尔在碎碎念着抱怨，克劳利原本还苦大仇深，却还是忍不住被天使可爱的语气逗笑。他捧着天使的脸颊偷了一个亲吻，保证下次一定会在床上做。

“床单也是你洗。”天使得寸进尺。

“你说了算。”克劳利翻身压住他的情人，再次勃起的阴茎情色地顶弄着亚茨拉斐尔被肏得还有些合不上的穴。

“不要了。”亚茨拉斐尔想要爬起来，却被揽住了腰，小屁股正好送上了门。那阴险的肉棒顶开了毫无防备的蜜穴，就着刚射进去的精液和穴里被肏出的水长驱而入，坏心眼的情人吻住了天使的蝴蝶骨，把天使顶弄得呻吟出声。

亚茨拉斐尔被握住了腰哀哀地挨着肏，一边口齿不清地说自己明天还有会开。

“我心中有数……”克劳利把他的天使抱在怀里肏，扶着他的腰让他自己用穴来吃肉棒。“这次保证不射进去……”

他的情人不说话了——被气得说不出话来了。他噘着嘴用后穴去夹那根不老实的肉棒，却让穴里那根东西更激动了。克劳利抱着他的天使说着黏黏糊糊的情话，又把亚茨拉斐尔痛痛快快地肏了一次。

不过这次他遵守了诺言，没射在天使的穴里。

但是被勒令明天下班之后必须要过来洗地毯。


	5. 风起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又有多少人曾经见过这样的美景呢？  
> 这样销魂蚀骨的存在，是现实赤裸裸的明码标价。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *金杰x迈尔斯  
> *预警：捆绑play、跳蛋play

泰格·兰博彻尔的情人迈尔斯是现在执政党党鞭的首席竞选顾问，但他并不为此高兴。

在他看来，这个听起来挺响亮的名号，不过是让他的情人多了很多场应酬，那自然便少不了要跟形形色色的男人接触。他隐约听到了一些不太好的传闻，但等他想要深究时，碰上他情人猛然锐利的眼神，他又问不出口了。

随着大选的倒计时的钟声敲响，他的情人也变得越来越忙，原本只是忙到深夜回来，现在可能还会夜不归宿。这还不是最过分的，最过分的是他的情人现在还可能会在做爱做到一半时，因为一个电话便要把他丢下离开，留着他一个人在床上望着天花板憋屈地等待情热褪去。

这次也是这样，明明今天是俩人的交往纪念日，迈尔斯却只给他打了个电话，还不是安慰而是例行通告：“我今晚有事，不能陪你吃饭了，抱歉。”他的声音确实很内疚，而且还有些喘，像是在爬楼梯。

“你什么时候回来？”泰格知道他今晚很有可能不会回来了，但还是不抱希望地问了一句。那边顿了顿，最后压低了声音道：“抱歉，我会弥补你的。”然后便把电话挂了。

泰格看着被挂断了电话的手机，一股难以抑制的怒火冲了上来，烧得他眼睛发红。他真是受够了这种——这种敷衍！他当然会自己去找乐子，反正也不是第一次了。他们互不相欠，要真说起来，那还是因为迈尔斯忽略了他——泰格想起迈尔斯的脸，心里翻涌着一种难以言述的纠结，但很快，仅剩不多的爱意和快要被忽略不见的理智便被那被忽视的委屈和满胀的占有欲所掩盖。

正好今晚有个法国佬约了他去喝酒，长得还算是英俊——泰格恶狠狠地想着，满心只有对情人的报复。既然他的情人不回来，那便怪不得他去寻欢作乐了。他给自己补了一点香水，穿上厚厚的羊绒大衣出门去了。

另一边，金杰将手机从迈尔斯的耳边拿开，关机。

“也没有那么难，不是吗。”

迈尔斯微微喘着气，颈项和胸膛都出了一层薄汗。他被金杰用领带蒙住了双眼，浑身赤裸地躺在床上，两手被分别拷在两端的床柱上。金杰好整以暇地分开他两条笔直雪白的长腿，倾身向前，摸了摸迈尔斯冰冷的脸颊。迈尔斯咬住嘴唇躲开了金杰的手掌，却又忍不住为他这个出格的动作而颤抖。

金杰的眼中闪过不悦，迈尔斯始终有着自己的傲骨，这只在森林中肆意歌唱的鸟儿，有着绚丽夺目的羽毛，有着清亮悦耳的歌喉，如何会甘愿只为他一人歌唱。

他要将这只骄傲的鸟儿的尾羽剪断，要将他的足套上标签，要这只鸟儿心甘情愿地飞入专为他打造的精致鸟笼中。

他会用最昂贵的谷物去喂养他的笼中鸟，但首先，他的鸟儿要懂得如何为他的主人歌唱。

金杰从冰碗里拿起一块半融冰块，轻轻抵在迈尔斯的锁骨处。迈尔斯倒吸一口凉气，手腕徒劳地挣了挣，弄出哗哗的金属声响，却不过只是徒添情趣罢了。

金杰捏着这块冰块去描绘这副令他魂牵梦绕的身体，从那众神盛酒的器皿般的锁骨处轻轻滑到胸口处，暧昧的水痕带着冰冷的触感，渐渐在迈尔斯情动的体温下融化，像是他的意识那般渐渐消陨。

迈尔斯被剥夺了视觉，眼前一片黑暗，却加大了这种肉体上的刺激——他能够感受到那枚小小的冰块是如何滑过他的锁骨，因不安而滚动的喉结，因为情热而泛着魅人粉红的胸膛，那冰冷濡湿的感觉滑过他缓缓起伏的小腹，没入他的耻毛中，最后还剩一点凉意落在了他那敏感的腿根处。

迈尔斯能够感受到金杰的手指在那一块柔嫩的皮肤处游移——往下，往下，然后触到了他自己束缚在大腿上的那根细细的黑色皮带——那皮带勒进迈尔斯莹白的腿肉里，显得情色而下流。皮带上挂了一枚小小的遥控，遥控细细的电线没入了那翕张着的后穴中。

迈尔斯的呼吸急促了起来，金杰的手指在那里眷恋地抚摸着，这般温柔的抚弄，在迈尔斯看来却像是暴风雨前的平静。

这个小玩意是金杰之前给他的，要求他每次来之前都要给自己带上，好方便金杰玩弄他的后穴。他今天来得急，完全没时间在家里准备，只能在大楼的洗手间里给自己草草地做了润滑，提前把这个小东西放进后穴里含着。但是金杰不是一个将就的人，把跳蛋塞进穴里只是第一个要求。

“打开它。”电话里，金杰的声音很平静，但迈尔斯知道，这是一个不可置否的命令。他没有勇气也没有能力去反抗他的金主，这位亲手为他戴上皇冠却也为他戴上了项圈的主人。

他咬着嘴唇打开了开关，振幅开到最小，那跳蛋像是有意识一般在他稍稍有些干涩的穴里挪了挪位置，正正压在了他的敏感点上。他突然被那快感击中，瞬间便软了腰，差些站都站不住。

但当他想要调整那跳蛋刁钻的位置时，却发现这不过是把他自己肏得更加渴求肉棒的肏弄而已。他在隔间里小声地喘着气，看着自己的阴茎在跳蛋的刺激下已经半硬，正贴着他的下腹，让他面红耳赤。

幸好金杰并没有提更多的要求——但这也已经让他非常吃力了。含在穴里的跳蛋静音效果很好，但震感却十分鲜明。这或许是非常好的产品，却是折磨迈尔斯的利器。

“不要……”迈尔斯喃喃地说着，却还是无法撼动金杰的决定。

震感被开到最大，迈尔斯呜咽出声，穴里含着的跳蛋疯狂地碾压着他的敏感点，剧烈的快感如同电击一般顺着他的脊背游移而上，把他的意识也搅成了一团乱麻。他迫切地想要释放，却被金杰握住了性器的根部。他无助地踢着腿想要挣脱这种折磨，却被握住了脚腕，亲吻落在脚背上，与温柔的亲吻相对的却是快感的折磨。

“你该学着用后面高潮。”亲吻落在敏感的大腿内侧。迈尔斯发出一声难耐的呻吟，肩头因为惧怕而忍不住颤抖起来。

“总有一天你会习惯的。”

迈尔斯什么都听不进去了，他的脑子里一片空白，只能难耐地挺腰，双腿缠着金杰的腰轻轻蹭弄无声地求欢，却无法改变金杰的冷酷无情。他的阴茎已经硬得流水，后穴也被跳蛋肏得柔软，但金杰却坏心眼地完全不碰那可怜的性器，而是把轻柔的亲吻落在腿根和小腹上。他舔弄着迈尔斯的肚脐，舌头模仿着性交的姿态去肏迈尔斯小小的肚脐，把迈尔斯急得要落下泪来。

金杰含住一枚冰块，轻轻含住迈尔斯挺立的乳头，用舌头抵着那冰块去刺激迈尔斯已经被吸弄得红肿敏感的乳粒。迈尔斯的喉咙中发出一声短促的哭声，却被金杰扼住了喉咙，拇指按在了那珠似的喉结上。

他隔着领带去亲吻那双灵动的眼睛，肆意地用亲吻去玷污这张纯洁而浪荡的漂亮脸庞，最后他吻住了迈尔斯微张的嘴唇，用带着酒味的舌头去操弄对方温暖的口腔，迈尔斯的眼泪洇湿了深蓝色的领带，因为后穴传来的胀痛感而无助地踢着双脚，却被金杰铁箍似的手握住了大腿，强势地分开，那根他无比熟悉的性器正缓缓地打开他，撕裂他，像是矛一般刺穿他，把他钉在那灼热的性器上，把他烫得浑身颤抖了起来。

他像是一只被钉在标本台上的蝴蝶，只能无助地颤动着自己的翅膀，被迫逆来顺受地接受死亡。他是这位金主的猎物，是他的标本，是他的蝴蝶，是他的战利品。这是他攀上高位的代价，是他亲手将颈项交至这位先生的手中。

“肏我……”迈尔斯哭出声来，“求求你。”

金杰把迈尔斯凌乱的碎发别到耳后，俯身在他那开始啾啾歌唱的鸟儿耳旁低语：“我当然会，亲爱的。”

“你要的，我都给你。只要你听话。”

金杰看着迈尔斯满脸泪痕的脸，不再说话，只是沉默地享用这副温暖的身体。他的小鸟叫得很婉转，那狼狈的痕迹印在他的身上却像是增添美感。

又有多少人曾经见过这样的美景呢？

这样销魂蚀骨的存在，是现实赤裸裸的明码标价。

金杰握着那柔软的腰，无声地，狠戾地把自己的性器狠狠地送入那烂熟的穴中，像是在用匕首刺穿那梦中人脆弱的胸膛。

“那家公司我会去谈。”金杰枕在迈尔斯白瓷般的背上，情热褪去后是冰冷的现实和一地狼藉，他明白自己的小鸟想要什么。

“那就拜托您了。”迈尔斯有些恹恹地趴在床沿，指间夹着一根刚点燃的寿百年。

加百列想要推行的改革法案中有一项重要的补贴——实体药物补贴。迈尔斯第一时间想到的能够提供足够的药物且拥有生产专利的便是利特尔约翰家族掌控下的一家颇有历史的大药厂。那家药厂有着完整的生产线以及庞大的日生产量，足以给实体门店提供足够的药物。

迈尔斯曾经派人过去药厂谈过这件事，却被药厂的经理以利润太低以及占用太多高利润药物的生产量为由而拒绝了。这个法案本身就是福利法案，自然是要药厂方面作出利润让步的。

迈尔斯去问过其他亲蓝派的药厂，但要么就是给价太高，要么就是无法提供足额生产。最后兜兜转转，迈尔斯还是不得不求到了金杰的头上来。而与此作为交易的，则是伦敦郊外的一块占地颇广的荒地。那是红党党魁许诺过要建疗养院的地方，但如果加百列竞选成功，那么这块地自然就挂上了利特尔约翰的名字。

薄荷烟的焦油量不大，味道却还行，能提神也不至于伤到嗓子。迈尔斯垂着眼睛吸了一口，被情欲淹没的脑子多少清醒了一些。他现在实在提不起兴致来讨好他的金主，但他也明白他的金主也不太想搭理他。

他的金主和他以往曾经上过床的人都不一样，金杰在床上玩得比较激烈，还喜欢绑他，迈尔斯推测，金杰理应是对性爱比较放得开的类型。但每次与他做完爱之后，金杰却又会变回之前那副比较保守的模样，显得有些兴趣缺缺，甚至可以说是有点自我厌恶。这时候迈尔斯会选择不去招惹他——他也没那个力气了，与他的金主上床可是个很考验体力的技术活。

不过该有的柔情和缠绵，金杰还是能够做得很到位的，即使迈尔斯觉得这东西对他来说其实并没有什么必要——因为他们两个人之间的关系是这般坦荡而赤裸，但若是金杰给，那他为什么不去享受呢。

一般来说，金杰绑完他之后都会再温柔地跟他做一次，第二次做完之后就比较好谈事情了。迈尔斯不敢说自己没有利用金杰在性事上对他的折磨而产生的内疚感来达成一些目的，虽然这显得比较无情，但有效率。

迈尔斯有一种荒唐的实感：他确实不过是一个上门妓女罢了。

他就这般把自己贱卖掉了。


	6. 博弈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个男人从他的指间夺走了燃了半截的薄荷烟，就着他嘴唇的温度含住滤嘴，一下便吸了小半根，烟雾呼出时，珍珠白的雾气模糊了迈尔斯的眼睛也模糊了金杰的面容。金杰穿过那雾来吻他，那个吻——  
> 足以称得上情深款款。

有人说，战争是政治的另一种方式的延续。但迈尔斯明白，政治和战争两者间根本没有区别。两者都伴随着流血和牺牲，用着冠冕堂皇的表象来掩盖底下的龌龊与罪恶——桌面上是强权，桌面下是金钱。

* * *

金杰的动作很快。

先前那位对迈尔斯态度不咸不淡的经理主动打电话过来，礼貌地恳请迈尔斯再次与他谈谈药品补助的合作。而政治行动委员会那边也给迈尔斯带来了好消息，他们已经收到了几家商业实体制药公司的政治捐献金，每一笔的数额都恰到好处的漂亮。

加百列阴沉了好几天的脸色终于稍稍转晴，办公室里的人都悄悄松了口气。

午餐时间，软乎乎的书记官偷偷蹭过来，把一个包装漂亮的小蛋糕放在了迈尔斯的桌上。他挤了挤眼睛，澄澈的蓝眼睛里含着笑意：“辛苦了呀，感觉总算可以松口气了。”

亚茨拉斐尔最近也不好过，他的日常就是跟着加百列去出席大大小小的会议，天天与加百列朝夕相对。旁人只觉得亚茨拉斐尔得了加百列的偏爱，但却看不到其实承受了最多低气压影响的便是这位好脾气的书记官。

迈尔斯要奔波在外倒是不常见到加百列，但在回委员会办公室处理事情的时候见到过加百列，他那时候正在跟亚茨拉斐尔说事情，迈尔斯没在意，却在出来的时候刚好遇上了刚结束谈话的亚茨拉斐尔。

当那柔顺如同绵羊般的书记官抬起那双眼睛来时，迈尔斯才发现这人的眼圈红了，眼里的蓝汪成了一捧泉，他打了声招呼便匆匆离去，差些便要在迈尔斯面前落下泪来。

不过现在加百列心情好转，他的压力也相对没之前那么大。毕竟天天跟着一个皮笑肉不笑的上司，自己也免不得要屏住呼吸，如履薄冰地做事，生怕呼吸太大声了都要被上司夹枪带棒地说道。在首都政坛里摸爬打滚的人们，面上看似风光，其实每个人的心理压力都如同一层层阴霾，笼罩在这个泥沼的上空。

像是亚茨拉斐尔这样能够走到今日这个地位，却仍旧能够拥有这样柔软而纯粹的笑容的人，实在是难得的存在。迈尔斯虽然与这位书记官一同共事还不足一年，但这并不阻碍迈尔斯对他的喜爱。这个世上就是有那么一种人，天然就能够让别人对他生出好感来，不由自主地就去亲近他，接纳他。

迈尔斯看着这双澄澈的蓝眼睛，对软绵绵的书记官展开了一个灿然的笑容来，轻声道谢。

这时，路过办公室外的米迦勒恰好看到了亚茨拉斐尔，梳着高发髻的女幕僚长踩着她的十厘米恨天高走进来，把偷懒的书记官抓了个现行：“下午的资料准备好了吗？发言稿呢？”

亚茨拉斐尔看着鹰一般的锐利的幕僚长，有些无辜地眨了眨眼睛，委屈道：“现在是午饭时间呢——我是说，准备好了。”

米迦勒严厉地点点头，然后把目光挪到了迈尔斯那带着浅浅笑意的漂亮脸蛋上。

“您今天要来参加会议吗。”加百列给了迈尔斯特权，可以不必参加每日的例会，毕竟他主要的战场还是办公室之外，得要奔波在各个选区与各个赞助商之间，轻易见不到人。

迈尔斯点了点头：“我已经跟议员说过了。”

米迦勒挑眉，似乎对于迈尔斯越过自己直接与议员联系有些不满。但她并没有多说什么，而是提醒了一下开会时间和地点，便又匆匆走了。

迈尔斯拿着蛋糕站了起来，叫了一声还在目送幕僚长离开的书记官：“要一起吃吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛亮了，跑去把自己的蛋糕也拿来，跟迈尔斯一同到茶水间去吃甜点。

迈尔斯当然不单单只为了吃蛋糕那么简单。他下午要给加百列提出一个计划的雏形，这个也是金杰提出的要求之一。加百列如果不能推动这个计划落实，那么药厂那边的药品配给还是会有些棘手。

原本他回来是有八成把握的，但当他看到米迦勒时，他给说服加百列的把握打了个折扣——迈尔斯注意到她抱在手里的文件是反着拿的，底面有图章，这是草案的模板稿。虽然他在办公室待的时间并不多，但察言观色的能力还是有的。米迦勒明显是不太想要他回来参加例会，这是为什么？

迈尔斯的直觉告诉他，米迦勒在防备他。

明面上，米迦勒当议员期间致力于推动的是女性平权以及单亲母亲社会救助，这让米迦勒在女性群体中的呼声颇高。但迈尔斯知道，她的目标远不仅仅是这一个区域，她还有一个一直在酝酿的草案。

米迦勒一直在对加百列施加影响，但迈尔斯暂时还看不透米迦勒的目标到底在哪，这位女幕僚长不假辞色，情绪轻易不外露，提案也是中规中矩，紧跟蓝党利益方，看不出她自己准确的政治抱负。但现在迈尔斯大概能猜出来了——那就是打击药物滥用。

而药物，正是这次迈尔斯要跟加百列谈的重点之一。

米迦勒速度之快和嗅觉之灵敏让迈尔斯警铃大作。

看来这个女人的手估计比他想象中的还要长——在首都政坛摸爬滚打了二十几年的女人只会比男人更狠戾、更谨慎，也更无情。

很多人都肆意猜测女人们都靠裙带关系上位，却不知她们踏入这个泥沼本身就要拥有极大的勇气，付出极大的代价——政坛中的政客们都像是斗兽场中饿了一个星期的野兽，他可不管你是男是女，只要对上了便会拼上全力去撕咬——这种攻击比实质性的撕咬要更加恐怖，甚至会毁掉一个人的一切，包括家庭，事业和自己的名誉。而女人更甚，女人在政治场上的斗争史暂且短暂，她们走得比男性政客要更加如履薄冰，一旦走错一步便要被新闻媒体口诛笔伐，还要被某些老古板套上“女人就是不行”的帽子。

而这些，米迦勒恰好都遇到过。但她的手腕和魄力都是有目共睹的，如果不是当初她所在的选区出了一桩轰动全国的事件，她也不会被迫下台。在能力这方面，迈尔斯还是很佩服这位女幕僚长的。

迈尔斯在加百列的团队始终根基尚浅，能说上话的人实在不算多。但亚茨拉斐尔在加百列的团队中就像是一个独特的存在，他像是一只误入狼窝的小羊，柔软得不可思议。迈尔斯明白，他肯定不会如他看起来的这般“单纯”，但比起其他人，亚茨拉斐尔无疑是他目前所能够选择的最优选。

迈尔斯叉起奶油蛋糕上鲜红的半片草莓送入口中，抬眼去看对面的书记官。书记官没注意到他的视线，而是兀自沉醉在奶油化在口中的绵软感里了。

“最近例会都说些什么？”迈尔斯恰似不经意那般问道。

“嗯……常规的东西吧。”书记官想了想，“最近要大选了，好多事情都要准备。”

“具体的呢？比如议员准备要推行的计划和法案之类的……你们有什么新想法吗？”迈尔斯舔了舔嘴唇，盯着书记官嘴唇上的一道奶油的痕迹，“毕竟总得要有点笼络选民的承诺……劳动改革法案不是被红党给打回来了嘛。”

亚茨拉斐尔的表情微微一变，他咬了咬塑料叉子，似乎是想到了些什么。迈尔斯注意到了书记官小小的不自在，他挑了挑眉，但并没有说什么。

“啊，米迦勒最近好像在准备着一个草案。”亚茨拉斐尔皱眉，“她在会上提过几次，但是被加百列驳回了。不过米迦勒好像还在改着那个草案……”

迈尔斯隐隐有了些预感，因为他看到了亚茨拉斐尔有些为难的表情。

“是药物成瘾，是吗？”迈尔斯替他说了出来。

“是的。”亚茨拉斐尔终于吃完了他的小蛋糕。他放下叉子，双手不安地缠在一起。“这个想法理论上很不错，但是……”

亚茨拉斐尔没有继续说下去了。

迈尔斯交叉双手靠在椅背上，心中已经有了判断。亚茨拉斐尔当然不会把话说全，毕竟支持蓝党的最大财阀利特尔约翰家族就是这个国家最大的阿片类药品生产商的幕后主人。打出打击药物滥用的旗号确实能够取悦部分选民，但却会得罪他们最大的金主。米迦勒就是蓝党的人，她不可能不知道。

那这个举措，又是为什么呢。迈尔斯想不通了。

* * *

这次的例会硝烟味很重。

迈尔斯和米迦勒的态度都很坚决，竞选顾问和幕僚长隔着一张桌子皮笑肉不笑，彼此言语文雅却剑拔弩张，双方意见相悖寸步不让，迈尔斯提议增加医疗福利，修改原本被搁置的医疗改革计划，与劳工福利政策双轨并行。而米迦勒却反对增加医疗福利，理由是政府财政根本不足以支撑那么大的开销，而且阿片类药物管制的放松会导致不可挽回的后果。

最后两人都把目光投到了加百列的身上。加百列这时候倒是没再挂着一贯的政客标志性假笑，而是皱着眉，目光在他两个得力下属的面上游移，最后却把眼神落在了缩在后面的亚茨拉斐尔身上。

“你觉得呢，亚茨拉斐尔。”

一时间，所有人都把目光转移到了书记官的脸上。书记官很明显还有些不在状态，他睁大了他那双有些迷蒙的蓝眼睛，不明白为什么突然就把话头递到了他面前来。他看了看皱着眉的迈尔斯，又看了看面无表情的米迦勒，被这猝不及防的询问弄得有些无措。

他现在就像是一块夹心饼干，感觉怎么说都里外不是人。但是最基本的道理他还是明白的，政治这种东西，站队是很重要的，他终究是加百列团队里的人，他无法摆脱团体利益的大趋势。

“虽然米迦勒的提案很具有社会公益性，也能够赢得很多民众的呼声……但是根据我们之前的民调，医疗的需求确实也迫在眉睫。”亚茨拉斐尔坐直了身子，翻开了他面前一直合着的文件夹。

“从民调数据可以看到，这几年因为疼痛而受到困惑的人数在不断上升，有些甚至影响到日常生活。还记得上一年的游行吗？就是呼吁放开阿片类药物管制的。游行示威的群众认为医生凭证太难拿到了，他们认为医生无法亲身体验到他们的痛苦，不能准确地判断疼痛等级。

因为这个事情，前阵子还有医生组织在巴厘岛开了个会议，谈如何判定病人的疼痛等级以及开药的标准。有医生提出，很多病人其实都是因为“精神紧张”所以感到身体不适，而用小剂量安定可以解决这些问题。但问题是小剂量安定现在也被列入处方药，让很多患者都不得不去医院找医生开处方。”

亚茨拉斐尔把数据页和医生组织的会议报告递给加百列。米迦勒的脸色有些阴沉，迈尔斯看着不动声色的幕僚长，虽然现在形势明显有利于自己，但他总觉得有哪里不太对劲。但是哪里不对，他又说不上来。

最后加百列选择了迈尔斯的提案，因为迈尔斯经验尚浅，所以由书记官辅助起草法案。直到坐到了餐厅里，迈尔斯还是没想明白米迦勒的意图。这让他如鲠在喉，这种刺痛感哽在最柔软的位置，轻易便会被封喉，但却又让你难以摸清位置，这是最折磨人的。

“迈尔斯？”

迈尔斯回过神来，对上泰格不满的脸。他眨了眨眼，露出一个让人无法拒绝的苦笑来：“最近太忙了……精神有些不好，抱歉。”

“说补偿我还走神。”不过泰格倒是没有过多纠结，他看起来心情不错，平常来说，他怎么都会跟迈尔斯小吵一架才罢休。“所以你会去看我的比赛吗？”

泰格最近有一场慈善赛，三级方程式，对于他来说就是一场常规比赛。不过这次的比赛设在了法国——泰格是法国人，只是因为迈尔斯和场地训练的缘故常驻英国，这次刚好回国一趟。

迈尔斯最近刚好处理完药厂的事情，加百列应诺他，说如果提案写好了的话，可以给他额外多放两天假，后续工作可以交由亚茨拉斐尔跟进。迈尔斯想了想，之前他为了这件事忙了很长一段时间，还错过了和泰格的纪念日，那这个假期陪男友回一趟国也未尝不可，权当散心也不错。

何况金杰最近可能也不会找他。

——应该是肯定不会找他。那位先生最近要忙的事情大概有很多吧。

迈尔斯突然想起他那反复无常的金主。

他的手指颤了颤，嘴唇上似乎还残存着金杰的温度。

那晚金杰与他做完爱，那个男人从他的指间夺走了燃了半截的薄荷烟，就着他嘴唇的温度含住滤嘴，一下便吸了小半根，烟雾呼出时，珍珠白的雾气模糊了迈尔斯的眼睛也模糊了金杰的面容。金杰穿过那雾来吻他，那个吻——

足以称得上情深款款。

这让迈尔斯有片刻的怔忡，多年前他似乎也用这种方式，吻过一个红发男孩——他猛地握住金杰的手腕。他张了张嘴，有句话呼之欲出：

我们以前是不是——

但下一刻，迈尔斯的嘴唇就被吻住，金杰温暖干燥的嘴唇在他的唇上温柔地辗转，将迈尔斯到了嘴边话语全数封缄在喉。

一吻终了，他的金主轻轻揽住他，在他耳旁悄悄低语：

“还有一件事——我要订婚了。”


	7. 暗箭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迈尔斯明白，在这种名利场中动心是一件非常愚蠢的事情。理智告诉他必须要停止这种悸动，必须要把这一点点疼痛扼杀，即使把肋骨折断，把心脏剐下，也必须要阻止那几乎是自寻死路的念头。

这次的提案通过得异常顺利，红党几乎没有多少反对的声音，即使有也不过是不痛不痒的质疑。负责辩论的亚茨拉斐尔稍稍解释一番，便就通过了。这让亚茨拉斐尔有些摸不着头脑，毕竟平常红党的议会辩论都是出了名的难缠，这样爽快地达成意见统一反倒是有些不寻常了。

这次的提案不知道该是感谢金钱的力量，还是他贴心的地下情人给他偷偷搞了通行证。但比起后者，蓝党书记官还是更愿意相信是那能使鬼推磨的金钱。利特尔约翰家族虽说是支持蓝党的财主，但始终是新贵，商人逐利，为了达成目的双面游说的事情也不是不可能，毕竟这个家族的财力也确实有这个资本，只是不清楚红党那边到底会不会向这位巨贾低头。

金钱是个好东西，金钱就是个无情又妖娆的婊子——他的情人是这般评价的。

亚茨拉斐尔抬起眼来，坐在对面阵营的红党党鞭的脸色可称不上好看，甚至可以称得上阴沉。他板着脸与旁边的人交谈，不知道在说些什么。亚茨拉斐尔不知道为什么心中有些忐忑，他以前也曾起草提案，通过艰难的辩论拉锯战，甚至要跟自己的情人剑拔弩张——但却从没试过像这次这样没底。

他的情人把公事和私事分得很清楚，毕竟他们是对立阵营，态度还是得要有的。但像这次，虽然是赞成提案却全程没有发言，甚至没有与他对视，而是一直在阵营内讨论，这让亚茨拉斐尔嗅到了一丝不寻常的气息。通过了提案的他并没有如释重负，反而颇有种风雨欲来的感觉。

会议结束后，亚茨拉斐尔想要找寻他的情人，在拥挤的走道中，穿着正装的议员们来来往往，汇成了一片黑色的潮水。亚茨拉斐尔站在这片黑色的海洋中张望他那红发的情人，却一无所获。最后还是蓝党党鞭握住了书记官的手腕，把他带离这个危险的地方。

“你今天似乎有些不在状态。”加百列捏着书记官肉乎乎的脸左右看了看，那双有些疲惫的蓝眼睛下挂着两个大大的黑眼圈，让这个柔软的男人看起来有些颓然。

“只是最近有些累了。”亚茨拉斐尔不动声色地挣开加百列的钳制，揉了揉有些僵硬的脸，他昨晚提案改到了凌晨四点，不在状态才是正常的。

加百列仍旧是笑着：“平时要好好休息啊，少接触点奇怪的人，重心还是要在工作上的。”

亚茨拉斐尔的动作一顿，这般意义不明的话让他警铃大作，但他面上不显，只是勾起唇角与加百列寒暄了两句，寻了个借口便匆忙离开了。

加百列看着他的书记官愈行愈远，再次隐没在人群中，面上挂着的标志性笑容终于渐渐淡了。

“那件事情处理好了吗？”

幕僚长不知道何时已经出现在了议员的身后，手中抱着的平板发出的冷光映得她的面容半明半暗。

“大报已经全部撤下新闻，而网络上的我也已经打点过了，但是……”米迦勒后面的话没有说完，但看着加百列脸色，米迦勒明白了这位新任党鞭的心中已经有了计较。他是要竞选下任首相的人，容不得有着这样污点的人存在于他的团队中。

“他暂时还有用处。”但是也不过是暂时罢了。“那位先生的订婚宴在什么时候？”

“这个周末。”米迦勒从抱着的文件里拿出了一张精致的烫金邀请函，上面写着利特尔约翰的花体字样。

“时机挑得不错。”加百列从鼻子发出一声哼声，接过了那份可以算得上低调的邀请函，“能够搭上布朗特家族，也算是个不错的选择。”

迈尔斯刚从法国回来，就收到了他大学时期最好的朋友的订婚邀请函。

“我真希望你来，迈尔斯。”妮娜的声音还是像以前那般尖细而慵懒，她喜欢把话尾拉得长长的，像是一只没有睡醒的猫。

“我当然会去，亲爱的。”迈尔斯握着那张烫金邀请函，他努力让自己的声音不要颤抖，“我还以为你的结婚对象会是亚当·赛姆斯，毕竟那时候你可爱他爱得不行。”

电话那头沉默了片刻：“我当然爱他，迈尔斯。但是我的家族决定了我不能够嫁给他，我所想要的……他也给不了我。”

迈尔斯张了张嘴，他自然明白这个道理，一个小报记者可以与富人区的小姐谈恋爱，但婚姻却是另一回事了。巨大的鸿沟横亘在两人中间——那便是残酷又赤裸的阶级。毕竟对于妮娜这样的贵族小姐来说，结婚并不是两个人的事情，而是两个家族的事情。生于这样的家庭，婚姻本身就是家族的筹码之一，妮娜享受了家族的荣光和财富，自然要付出相应的代价。但是他没想到的是，布朗特家族选择的联姻对象居然会是利特尔约翰家族。

“好吧，我只是……有些诧异。”迈尔斯斟酌了下话语，那些问句哽在他的喉间，词语翻来覆去地在口中咀嚼，却始终无法吐露出来。

“虽然你还没见过金杰，但我相信你应该会喜欢他的。”妮娜的语气有些强打精神的意味，“他很有钱，非常有钱。他为了和我结婚，还在辛肯顿置办了一套新宅子，这周末的鸡尾酒会就在那里办，到时候你一定要来，我把他介绍给你认识，说不定你还能游说他给你们捐点钱。”

妮娜兀自地笑了起来，像是被自己的俏皮话逗笑了。但迈尔斯却是笑不出来，不知道是因为他和朋友未婚夫龌蹉的关系，还是因为他与金杰的利益纠葛，还是因为他心里那种难以言述的疼痛感。他感到肋骨隐隐作痛，像是有一根红线系在了那处，他好友的每一句话都会扯动那根细细的线，让他感到一阵一阵的窒息感。

他努力不去想如果妮娜得知他们之间的关系后会是怎样的表情，只能勉力给好友说了几句漂亮话，应诺周末一定会去。

但是挂掉电话之后，他却又不得不要去面对他们之间的关系。

金杰是他的金主，是他向上攀爬的阶梯，他不可能结束与那位先生的关系。但妮娜呢？妮娜怎么办？

虽然妮娜听起来并不爱金杰，但不管怎么说，金杰都是妮娜的未婚夫，他不可能面上祝福他们的婚姻，背后却跟这个戴上了订婚戒指的男人上床。诚然，他不是什么干净的人，他也曾跟有妇之夫睡过觉，但妮娜不一样——这不一样。

迈尔斯又想起那晚，他们做完爱之后，那个男人在他的耳旁告诉他这个消息，却没有表态是否要结束他们之间的关系，只是淡然地告诉他最近可能不会找他。

这让迈尔斯有些恼火，他猜测或许是因为这种轻率的对待使得他有了一种失落感。他意识到这一点后有些惊愕——自己对于这位先生的感情可能有些变质了，变得不那么纯粹了——这是危险的，毕竟他们之间不过只是交易，而且是迈尔斯接受了金杰的“支持”，以肉体作为代价。

迈尔斯明白，在这种名利场中动心是一件非常愚蠢的事情。理智告诉他必须要停止这种悸动，必须要把这一点点动心扼杀，即使把肋骨折断，把心脏剐下，也必须要阻止那几乎是自寻死路的念头。

所以他选择离开冷静一下，但没想到回国后却被告知，金杰的订婚对象就是妮娜。这是迈尔斯始料未及的。

如果金杰提出要结束他们之间的关系，迈尔斯无话可说。但迈尔斯知道，如果没有了金杰的支持，那么他这条本就危机四伏，举步维艰的路，只会变得更灰暗，更凶险。迈尔斯很确信，首都不会有第二个人能够给到他像金杰那般的“支持”，也没有第二个人会拥有这般庞大的势力。在两人的关系中，金杰本就是上位者，迈尔斯接受他的给予，虽说也有反馈，但迈尔斯明白，他们之间的关系本就是不对等的。

党里把他称为“流莺”，也不是空穴来风。只是现在这只小鸟被关入了精致的牢笼，享受过了锦衣玉食的安逸生活，如今想要重回森林，却不是那么简单的事情了。

迈尔斯终于意识到，金杰在豢养他的同时也拔掉了他的爪牙。

他不能离开，他也离不开。

周末很快就到了。

迈尔斯看着这般纸醉金迷衣香鬓影的场景，居然有些恍惚，像是回到了多年前的大学时期，那些糜烂的派对和疯狂的肉体，所有人都像是被一个巨大的彩色泡泡给包裹住了，悬在半空，却不知脚下就是万丈深渊。

他看见了加百列议员，他正在和妮娜的父亲交谈，看起来相谈甚欢。利特尔约翰家族的大家长并没有来，来的都是年轻一辈。看起来金杰已经掌控了这一代的话事权，老一辈都已经隐居幕后。

妮娜今天穿了一袭银色的鱼尾长裙，显得姿态窈窕。她娉娉袅袅地挽着自己的未婚夫走来，如以往一般成为人们的焦点，一对璧人走入舞池，开始跳今日开场的第一支舞。

“真般配，不是吗。”阿吉不知道什么时候走了过来，把手里捏着的一杯香槟递给迈尔斯。

“是啊。”迈尔斯垂着眼睛接过，抬眼时便瞧见未婚夫先生揽着妮娜的细腰在舞池中旋转，在众人的呼声中去亲吻佳人的嘴唇。

“天造地设的一对。”

“不过妮娜并不喜欢他。”阿吉喝了口酒，尖锐地指出两位新人的貌合神离，“就是为了钱，这大家都知道。”

“亲爱的，你说得真直白。”迈尔斯笑了笑。

“妮娜也明白这个道理，她自己就是那么说的。”阿吉放下酒杯，同人们一同鼓掌，“金钱是个婊子。”

“谁说不是呢，浪荡又迷人，叫人又爱又恨。”迈尔斯看着舞池中的一对新人一曲舞毕，利特尔约翰家族的下一任接班人轻轻环过未婚妻单薄的肩头，显得亲昵又贴心。迈尔斯在掌声如潮中冷眼相待，任由酒液在喉中翻滚。

乐声再次响起，身边的人两两结对旋入舞池。妮娜没有留恋舞池，而是挽着未婚夫的手臂径直来寻迈尔斯。迈尔斯含着笑意挥了挥手，心中却在暗自确认自己的笑容是否完美无缺。

“迈尔斯，我正在找你。”妮娜给了迈尔斯一个大大的拥抱，迈尔斯笑着去吻朋友的面颊，打趣道：“妮娜，注意点，你都是要结婚的人了，小心你的未婚夫吃醋。”

妮娜看了看站在旁边的金杰，娇嗔道：“谁说不是呢，我晚上要是出去，还得给我连打好几个电话。”

金杰宠爱地看着自己的未婚妻：“你得知道，我在锡金的时候就把你的照片放在床头天天看着——你要理解一个得到了珍爱之物的男人的心情。”

妮娜没有接话，而是兀自跟迈尔斯继续道：“你该认识一下金杰，他——”

金杰打断了妮娜的介绍：“我们认识，我还曾向这位先生邀舞，在某次鸡尾酒会上。”

迈尔斯脸色一变，他可没跟妮娜说过这事情，果然，妮娜皱眉，有些责怪地对迈尔斯道：“我怎么没听你说过，亲爱的。”

“算不上是认识，我还以为利特尔约翰先生已经忘记我了。”迈尔斯笑得无辜，“毕竟我那时候只是一个无名小卒。”

“现在可不是了。”妮娜握着迈尔斯的手摇了摇，“你现在可是蓝党党鞭的竞选顾问了不是吗？”

“说起这个，亲爱的。”金杰拉开了他们的手，揽过他那有些过于活泼的未婚妻，“我能借走一下你的朋友吗？刚好我有些事想跟他谈一谈。”

“哦，我真讨厌你们这些男人。”妮娜皱了皱鼻子，却也挽过了站在旁边的阿吉的手臂，给两位男士留下了空间，“你们就不能消停一会儿嘛。”

金杰没有再说话，只是在妮娜的额头上落下一个亲吻，便礼貌地与迈尔斯一同离开了。

金杰离开后，妮娜很明显松了口气。

“在这样的日子也要谈事情，政客们可真是分秒必争。”

阿吉环绕四周，这般私人的宴会此刻也充斥着不少平时在电视上才能见到的政客，他们把酒言欢，惺惺作态地笑着。阿吉感到有些无聊了，于是便抱怨道：“看看这些政客，那副虚伪的嘴脸，好好的一场订婚宴都要被弄成什么样子了，真让人倒胃口。”

“迈尔斯现在可也从政。”妮娜拍了拍阿吉的手。

“我从未想过他居然会涉足这些，”阿吉皱了皱鼻子，显得有些不屑，“他一点也不适合搞政治，他太单纯了——我是说，他还不够肮脏。他以前可是个梦想家，一天换一个梦，活在泡泡里。”

“谁不是呢。”妮娜看着远处与人交谈的赛姆斯，对着过往岁月中的情人遥遥举杯，“大家都不再是以前那副模样了。”


	8. 明枪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不择手段对于一名政客来说不过是家常便饭，他只是把所有温柔和善意都留给了他心中的那一片柔软，冰冷和狠戾才是他的本性，他本就是红党中最毒的蛇，最锋利的刀。

“我要您做我的情妇。”金杰亲吻着迈尔斯的鬓角，语气温柔却像是用匕首刺了他一刀，见血封喉。

迈尔斯挣脱了金杰的手，反手给了这个男人一巴掌。

这个巴掌力度很重，金杰被扇得偏过头去。

迈尔斯的胸膛剧烈起伏，他靠在门上，显得有些无措，但更多的是愤怒和无力。他虽然并不是什么正派的人，却也不想要背叛自己的朋友。他把以前的朋友与涉足政治之后的生活分得很开，以前那些被人们称之为疯狂不堪的日子是他人生中最后纯粹的快乐时光——但如今那仅存的一点美好都将要被葬送在他此刻肮脏的手中。

金杰抬起头来，他的嘴角破了。

他顶了顶口腔，尝到了一丝血味。情人的反抗激起了他心中的暴虐，他本就不是什么好人，但他想要温柔地对待这个人，于是他克制住了他心中绝大多数的狠戾和疯狂，仅存最后一点无处可藏獠牙。

但他的小鸟是这般的娇蛮，这般的肆意，甚至敢于挑战他的权威——他宠着他是因为他愿意，但如今他取来自己的肉精心喂养的小鸟却想要飞出他的掌心，这样的事情金杰怎么可能会让它发生？

于是他不再温柔，而是步步紧逼。他骄矜的小鸟扬起高傲的头颅，迎接他暴戾的眼神。金杰已经准备好要开始一场异常惨烈的，夹杂着疼痛和仇恨的性爱，在即将钳制住他的小鸟时，却被上一瞬还正气凛然的人主动揽住了颈项送上自己的嘴唇。

他的小鸟像是发了狠，用唇齿来与他搏斗，用舌头来与他纠缠。他莹白的手指拉紧了金杰的领带，像是握着一根绞绳，要将他生生绞死在手中。但他拉往的不是死亡而是流着蜜糖的温柔乡，那藏着绵绵的恶毒与恨意，藏着冰冷的卑鄙和绝情的温柔，全数封缄在这一个亲吻中。

“这一巴掌为您的未婚妻，为我的友谊。”他的小鸟用那双泛着水光的绿眼睛去看他，用缠绵的媚意和藏得极深的恨意去吻他，像是要与他共饮一杯鸩酒一同赴死。金杰深深地看着他反复无常的鸟儿，那怒火仍蕴在眼底烧得滚烫，金杰明白他的情人恨他，但他也明白他的情人不仅仅是恨他，或许还在恨自己，在恨这个光怪陆离又残忍多情的名利场。

“您现在拥有我了，您的上门婊子，您的专属妓女，您豢养的情妇。”迈尔斯轻轻吻着他的情人的下巴，像是在喃喃自语，“而我是一个贪得无厌的人——”

金杰猛然抱起他的情人，把他推倒在桌上，撕扯开他的衬衫。贝母制成的纽扣四处迸飞，他的金主居高临下地看着他，手掌扼住他脆弱的喉咙，像是在证明自己绝对的权威。

“那就让我看看你的胃口有多大。”

这个世界似乎翻转，迈尔斯看到奢华的水晶吊灯在他的头上晃啊晃，耳旁是男人粗重的呼吸和自己变了调子的呻吟，他颤抖着手指想要抓住些什么却被金杰按住了手腕。

一扇厚重的门隔开了门外的觥筹交错与门内的满室旖旎。

他最后仅剩的一点点纯粹与美好就这样被他亲手抛弃了。

提案通过了，政令层层下推，过程异常顺利。

亚茨拉斐尔还是有些不安。他的情人仍旧是神出鬼没地来看他，与他做爱。但他仍是感觉心里空落落的，像是抓不住这个人。明明他就伏在自己的身上用性器肏弄着自己的穴，用手指玩弄着自己的胸脯，用嘴唇去亲吻他的眼角眉梢，但他仍是觉得不安。

他总是感觉他的情人对他有所隐瞒。

然而当他追问，他的情人又会回以他一个无懈可击的笑来，吊儿郎当却又相当可靠地告诉他这不过是他的错觉。他用性爱去安抚亚茨拉斐尔的焦虑，用快感去麻痹书记官对于异象的敏感，用情潮去掩盖那背后的风起云涌。

“你只是太累了。”克劳利亲吻情人半信半疑的蓝眼睛，再次挺腰肏进那湿软的穴，用阴茎鞭挞那食髓知味的肉道。亚茨拉斐尔被他顶出了一声惊叫，被再次卷入情欲的漩涡。被情人的温柔和哄骗蒙蔽了双眼的亚茨拉斐尔并没有看清情人未及眼底的笑意，他在激烈的性事之后于情人温暖的怀中沉沉睡去，却不知道他的情人渐渐收敛了笑意，只目光深沉地看着已然沉入黑甜梦乡的他。

克劳利把情人妥善放到柔软的床上去，细心掖好被角。他的手指还染着情人的温暖和缠绵，但面上却是冰冷一片。

他从来就不是什么良善之人，亚茨拉斐尔是他唯一值得倾心相待的人，为了保护他，克劳利并不怀疑自己会做出任何事情。不择手段对于一名政客来说不过是家常便饭，他只是把所有温柔和善意都留给了他心中的那一片柔软，冰冷和狠戾才是他的本性，他本就是红党中最毒的蛇，最锋利的刀。

亚茨拉斐尔是他人生中最美好的意外。

克劳利走出阳台，夜风吹散了他眼角残存的温柔与情欲，手机屏幕亮起，上面写着“发送成功”。他关掉屏幕，久违地给自己点上一根烟，亚茨拉斐尔不喜欢烟味，他也许久不曾抽烟了。但此刻他急需尼古丁的安抚，大概是因为他太久太久没有做这样的事情了。

与这样温柔的人一同相处的自己也会不由自主地变得柔软，或许也正是因为他不经意露出的软弱和迟疑，让党内那些豺狗们都闻声而动，纷纷想要从他身上扯下一块血肉来。而克劳利又怎会让他们如愿以偿。

“想要钓鲨鱼就要承担被鲨鱼吃掉的风险。”克劳利呼出一口烟雾，看着远方天光乍破，“谁知道最后会是谁吃了谁呢。”

迈尔斯在深夜被铃声惊醒。

他接了电话，是办公室的女助理。那个小姑娘有些慌乱地请他的上司务必要看一看新闻。泰格也醒了，他的手机在疯狂震动，他有些不满地接起，却在听了一会儿后面色越来越沉重。

他几乎是连滚带爬地起来，胡乱地开始收拾东西，翻箱倒柜地找现金，把衣服、钱、护照和一切值钱的东西丢进行李箱里。迈尔斯挂断电话的时候，他的情人正在慌忙地为自己套上裤子，手机屏幕仍旧亮着，上面写着购票成功。迈尔斯拿起手机划过去，是两个小时后的飞机，飞往象征着自由平等的美利坚合众国。

迈尔斯冷冷地看着他惊慌失措的情人，他那自私、恶毒、下作的情人，此刻狼狈地像是一个偷渡客，手忙脚乱地准备逃逸。他一言不发，他已经无话可说。

情人的背叛赌上了他往后的政治生涯的人生，他离身败名裂仅仅一步之遥，这全都拜他的情人所赐。

泰格在屋子里打转，却始终不敢对上迈尔斯的眼睛，他缩着脖子弓着背，显得滑稽而可笑。最后他还是决定尽快离开，他此时才终于对上了迈尔斯绿色的双眼，张了张嘴似乎想要对他的情人说些什么，但最后还是选择了沉默，拉起了他的行李箱。

泰格走的时候，迈尔斯坐在房间的床角，泰格拉着行李箱站在半敞着门的玄关，他们遥遥相望，他们都知道今日一别可能就很难再相见了。

泰格看着他一如既往艳丽的情人，即使他刚从睡梦中惊醒，即使他面容憔悴，仍是难以遮掩他浑然天成的娇媚。他早该知道这个人非池中之物，却还是妄想自己能够是拥有这朵昂贵的金玫瑰的主人。如今他的嫉妒和贪婪让他不得不开始逃亡，而他的情人是他不得不抛弃的存在。

他想说，我很抱歉。他也想说，我曾真诚地刻骨铭心地爱过你。

但他最后还是什么都没说，转身留给情人一个无言的背影，踏入了那未知的黑暗中。

迈尔斯沉默地看着他的情人离去，手中握着的手机在疯狂震动着，上面显示着几百条未读信息。他看着那扇门，看着半敞的衣柜和被翻得乱七八糟的柜子。

他突然笑了起来，他掩住自己的脸发出了沉闷的笑声，那笑声混着气音，嗡嗡作响，但他笑着笑着却哽咽了起来，掌心掩住的泪水落在被褥上，他无声地嚎啕着，肩膀剧烈地颤抖着却无法发出哪怕一声哭泣的声音来。

他已经明白了，当加百列让亚茨拉斐尔与他共同负责这一份提案时，他便已经成为了蓝党的弃子。他是弃车保帅的第一步，事情成了，他不过是锦上添花，败了，他便是那随手可弃之物罢了。

针对泰格的黑哨丑闻和慈善黑金只是打响的第一枪，这背后便是他和泰格板上钉钉的关系，如若泰格收了黑钱，慈善会里面的钱也来源不明，那么媒体怎么可能不会想到正在与泰格交往的他，怎么可能不会想到他是蓝党党鞭的竞选顾问这件事？

这篇深夜发出的报道本就锐利而恶毒，字里行间都藏着刀光剑影，明里暗里都在指向着泰格背后的迈尔斯过去的工作经历，以及他如今所处的位置。

他是过于洋洋得意了吗？居然会愚钝至此，他此刻才真正看清这之间的联系——泰格突然开始频繁跟一些陌生面孔接触，而那些人又恰好经营着一家化工企业，凑巧的是，这家法国的化工企业居然刚刚竞标成功，成为迈尔斯所接触的那家药厂的新供应商，而这家企业的名字又恰好出现在了比赛赞助商的名单上。

迈尔斯越想越心惊，他抖着手给自己点燃了一根烟，划开手机屏幕半响，居然找不到任何一个可以商量或是求助的人。

屏幕突然切换了来电页面，是亚茨拉斐尔。

书记官的语气很焦急，嗓音还带着半醒的沙哑：“快去办公室，议员要召开紧急会议。”

迈尔斯垂眸：“来不及了。”

书记官有些生气了：“事情还没有搞大，肯定会有解决的方法。我现在同你是一条船，请你不要还没开始比赛就将桨放下！”

迈尔斯有些惊愕，随即他露出了一个有些难看的笑容来：“我明白了。”

“亨利·兰博彻尔你打算怎么处理。”书记官气喘吁吁，似乎已经奔跑在路上。

“他已经跑了。”迈尔斯起身穿上外套，手指轻轻撩开窗帘，窗外有警车呼啸而过，红蓝灯光闪烁刺眼。“不过倒是个好选择。”

“你……”

“我完全不知情。”迈尔斯说的是实话，“这件事我没必要撒谎。”

“……我信你。”书记官那端传来了讲话声，似乎已经到办公室了。“不知情最好，希望这件事也能够止步于此。”书记官顿了顿，继续道，“对于你情人的事情……”

“他本身也不是什么好东西。”迈尔斯眼底冰冷，他早就知道泰格在外面有其他的情人，但他本身也不干净，便默认彼此是开放性关系了。但他没想到泰格居然会以他的政治生涯给别人开空头支票，这是他绝对不可能原谅的事情。

“我明白了。”亚茨拉斐尔已经有了主意，“你已经采取行动了吗？”

“当然。”迈尔斯笑了笑。

“毕竟婊子无情，我自认为是其中的佼佼者。”


	9. 决堤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但他实在是等了太久太久了，他把这份感情藏得那么深，亲手把这份爱恋窖藏在不见天日的酒窖的最深处，一放便是十多年。这份感情并没有因为年岁渐长而消退，反而愈演愈烈，发酵成熟，只等一个合适的时刻便要被砸开封泥，溢出一室醉人的酒香。  
> 就连酿酒人自己都要被醉倒。

凌晨四点的伦敦还是漆黑一片，但蓝党的办公大楼中的某间会议室却灯火通明。

“已经拿到了报纸的样稿。”亚茨拉斐尔快步走入会议室，手中拿着一份今天清晨即将会大量引发的报纸头版。

加百列接过书记官手中的样报，头版的字样大而浓重，标题写得非常精彩，明面说的是比赛的黑哨和慈善基金会的资金来源不明，实际上却是在不动声色地含沙射影，指桑骂槐，这是在映射——但映射什么就见仁见智了。

加百列的脸色和标题一样精彩，在他看到那清晰的头版照片时，他发出一声冷笑。加百列生气的时候仍旧是会笑的，但是会笑得很渗人，嘴巴咧开露出完美的八颗牙齿，皮笑肉不笑的嘴角让这个笑容看起来更是狞笑。这次他是真的动了怒，甚至已经笑出了声来。

平时开会总是走神的梅塔特隆此时也坐直了他并不算健朗的身体。他的眼睛偷偷瞟了一眼坐在加百列右侧的竞选顾问，那位先生的脸蛋还是一如既往地漂亮，但脸色却称不上好。平常这位先生可是有着蓝党银舌头之称，能言善辩长袖善舞，如今却也噤声不言，恐怕这次的事情，多少是跟他有大关系了。

梅塔特隆拿过桌上余下的报纸来看，才发现头版的照片居然就是迈尔斯与一个男人正在握手，背景似乎是在某场比赛的坐席上。报纸很贴心地为读者科普了这位不知名男士的身份——法国某化工公司的总经理，而这家化工公司恰好就在近日中标成为他们试点药厂的新供应商。

梅塔特隆紧忙放下了报纸，仿佛那是个烫手山芋。

“你有什么要说的吗，迈尔斯。”加百列双手交叉放在桌上，身体前倾，仿佛一片巨大的乌云。

“这件事我没有参与。”迈尔斯抬眼，直直对上党鞭锐利的双眸，“我不会傻到做这种自掘坟墓的事情。”

“每个被抓住的人，都会先说自己无辜。”加百列说话毫不留情。

迈尔斯明白，他的上司已经私自为他定了罪，他如今若是想要证明自己的清白，唯一一个办法就是摆平这件事情，而证明自己无罪的方法就是找出真正的罪魁祸首，而这件事，迈尔斯早有打算。

“我明白现在让您信我只是无稽之谈。”迈尔斯柔顺地垂眸，露出受伤的表情来，凌乱的额发垂下遮住他的半边眉眼让他显得有些狼狈。他本就是一个少得的美人，眼角眉梢皆是风情，如今示弱更是让人难以拒绝。

“您邀请我加入团队之前，我就已经有超过十年的募捐人经历，如果我有意要做这样的事情，大可以不必这般招摇——或许说，我还没蠢到这个地步，会让人抓了那么明显的把柄。”

加百列俯视他的竞选顾问，诚然，以迈尔斯的工作经验，怎么会犯这样愚蠢的错误。何况，如果迈尔斯是这样监守自盗的人，他不可能在前任党鞭的手下做到竞选顾问的位置，加百列也不可能还费尽心思将他从前任党鞭那儿挖过来。那位老头子的狠戾比起加百列只能说是有过之而无不及。退一步讲，要是迈尔斯真的有这个意图，他有一百种方法能把这件事情做得神不知鬼不觉，这样挫劣的马脚实在不像是这位竞选顾问的办事风格。

加百列虽然仍是严厉地盯着迈尔斯，却没有刚才这般咄咄逼人了。

“但是，你的情人就说不定了。”幕僚长刻薄地点出迈尔斯故意忽略的不稳定因素，“你可以振振有词地说自己没干过，那么你的情人呢？他收了钱，在公众眼里，就是你收了。而你收了……”

米迦勒故意吞下了后半句话，把目光抛向加百列。加百列的眉头皱得更紧了：“你的情人呢，那个法国人。”

“亨利·兰博彻尔。”迈尔斯向幕僚长女士露出一个含着媚意的笑容来，米迦勒皱眉，只感觉有种被盯上的恶心感。

“现在估计已经快到机场了。”

“他跑了？”米迦勒抿了抿嘴唇，锋利地向迈尔斯道，“真不敢相信，你居然就这样放他离开了，亲爱的顾问先生。”

“毕竟我可是什么都不知道的无辜人士。”迈尔斯毫不畏惧地对上米迦勒的眼睛，“我什么都不知道，甚至还在半梦半醒，谁知道我的情人居然犯了罪，还要畏罪潜逃呢。”迈尔斯划开手机，给他们看他家里凌乱的照片。“他甚至还把我的家洗劫一空，抢走了我所有的现金。”

加百列的笑容缓和了一些，眼中是隐晦的赞赏：“你报警了？”

“公民有权利保护自己的合法财产。”迈尔斯施施然地收起手机。“估计不用多久就可以看到他被捕的消息了。”

“已经抓了。”许久没有出声的亚茨拉斐尔把平板递给加百列，上面是迈尔斯那法国情人被几个警察压住的照片。

“这桩事情我不清楚，也不知情。”迈尔斯诚恳地道，“希望先生能够再给我一次机会。”

加百列靠回椅背上，脸色没有之前那么严峻了，至少从他的笑容来看，没一开始那么僵硬了。

“说起来，我在警局有几位朋友。”加百列恰似无意那般开口道，“现在看来，可以派上用场了。”

迈尔斯感激地颔首，敛下眼内最后的那点悸动：“那就拜托您了。”

金杰被家族的他的祖父叫回老宅去时，心里还是有些犯怵的。

他幼年失怙失恃，而代替他的双亲教育他的则是三位如今已然退居幕后的长辈。其中有一位是他的祖父，其余两位是他祖父的弟弟，他会尊称他们为先生。

因为父亲的死，他的祖父对他的教育异常严苛，将年幼的金杰早早地就当成利特尔约翰家的继承人来培养。生于这样的家族，金杰虽然衣食无忧，家境优渥，但同时也失去了他的童年与成年后的许多选择权。

就像是年幼时，他无法选择与哪个小朋友一起玩一样，长大后，他无法选择去做自己真正喜欢的事情，也无法主宰自己的婚姻。

旁人艳羡他的家族所拥有的庞大的产业和难以估量的金钱，却无法理解身在其中的金杰是如何被这个家族所禁锢，被一手操控着人生的轨迹。但金杰当然不会因此而责难他的家族，他明白这是生在这样的家族所要付出的代价，他享受了这样优越的生活，自然也要为此做出一定的牺牲。

金杰不会蠢到要试图摆脱家族的掌控却同时还要求能够继续享受着现在的生活，这种事情只会发生在烂俗的三流言情小说里，但却永远不会发生在现实中。

现实中拥有着令人咂舌的财富的巨贾往往是这个社会中最谦逊的一类人。他们处事温和优雅，不急不躁，有着渊博的学识和高雅的谈吐，为人处世令人如沐春风，但实则城府极深。当然，还有手腕狠辣雷厉风行的类型，他们往往是这一行业的开拓者，是创造了这庞大的家产的第一代，他们目光如炬，慧眼识珠，遇事周全考虑，走一步想三步，是天生的经营者。而他的祖父恰巧就是这种人。

他自幼跟随着他的祖父生活，学习官场厚黑学与经商的手腕，别的小孩在看动画片的时候，他要学习如何看股市行情。在他能够单独阅读后，他的读物便从绘本变成了《泰晤士报》和《金融时报》，而《每日邮报》对于他来说，则是消遣的存在。他再长大一些后，入读公学，他所订阅的除了雷打不动的《泰晤士报》和《金融时报》外，还增添了相对晦涩专业的《经济学人》和《新政治家》。进入牛津后，他没能够选择自己喜欢的文学专业而是依照家族的意愿念了经济学。

他有些庆幸自己并没有什么学医的天赋，他的另两位长辈对此非常惋惜。但这并不会影响到他以后接手家族企业包括旗下庞大的医疗相关的各类工厂的未来。他的家族有足够的金钱培养一班相当优秀的科研人员、宣传人员，也有足够的财力开出令人无法拒绝的高薪来吸引行业内的佼佼者进入研究室工作。他的家族是这样庞大而有序，一切都掌握在他的三位长辈手中，一个个环节一个个公司环环相扣，齿轮们相互咬合，缓缓运转了将近一个世纪，支撑起了这个影响力巨大的家族。

金杰明白自己也是这庞大的机器中的一枚齿轮，他的前半段人生都恪尽职守地按着他的长辈们的指示按部就班地前行，虽然并不算特别出色，但也无功无过。但是迈尔斯出现了，他是一个金色的意外，是一个粉红色的泡沫，是一只拥有着婉转歌喉的夜莺。他施施然地落在他身上，用他那浅褐色的小爪子抓住齿轮的一角，悠然自得地梳理着自己的羽毛，在这冰冷的机器上，悠悠唱响一首属于长夜的歌谣。

作为齿轮的金杰第一次有了自己的想法，他无法抑制住这种念头，他想要得到这只小鸟，他想要这只小鸟只为他一人展喉歌唱。但这只小鸟怎么会甘愿只停留在冰冷的机器上？他是这般自由，无拘无束，一曲唱毕，便展翅离去，徒留下一枚浅褐色的羽毛，轻轻夹在了齿轮的缝隙中。

正如金杰仅仅只是对迈尔斯惊鸿一瞥，便将他放在了心里。

但他不会让家族知道他的小秘密。那时候的金杰不过只是一个学生，还没有得到长辈们的认同。如若此刻他展露出对迈尔斯的倾慕和着迷，只会驱使他的家族毁了这只一无所知的小鸟。他的家族需要的是一个冷静沉着、理智无情的继承人，而非一个堕入情网，情难自已的痴情人。

是他太过自负了吗？得到了长辈们的认可后便变得轻率，变得疏忽大意，变得洋洋得意。但他实在是等了太久太久了，他把这份感情藏得那么深，亲手把这份爱恋窖藏在不见天日的酒窖的最深处，一放便是十多年。这份感情并没有因为年岁渐长而消退，反而愈演愈烈，发酵成熟，只等一个合适的时刻便要被砸开封泥，溢出一室醉人的酒香。

就连酿酒人自己都要被醉倒。

他是这样迫切地想要得到他，想要为他夺得他想要的一切，想要在他面前展现出自己的手腕，像是一个十来岁的毛头小子在向自己心仪的姑娘展现出自己的肌肉一般幼稚，却不知他做的这一切早已经被家族看在了眼里。

“我是怎么教你的。”他的祖父已经有九十高龄，但仍旧目光如炬，威严不减。另两位长辈并不在，金杰意识到，这是他的祖父给他留的最后一点体面。

在祖父面前，金杰是没有座位的。他在书桌前垂手而立，低眉顺眼地听从祖父的教导，甚至呼吸都放缓了，怕惊扰了这位老人。

“走一看三，不骄不躁。”金杰恭敬地道，“事事要以家族为先，谨言慎行，韬光养晦。”

“但我看你最近，好像挺意气风发的。”桌上放着一台平板，冷光映在他的祖父的脸上，显得他的表情有些阴冷。金杰的心情凝重了起来，推测他的祖父应该是已经看到消息了。

“连工厂的货源都没有把关，我这三十多年来是白养你了。”他的祖父闭上眼睛，眉头紧蹙，面上是显而易见的失望。“我本想着，要在明年把所有产业全权交予你，但现在看来，你还是太年轻了。”

金杰不敢说话，只垂首听着。

“你要养一只小宠物，我不会拦着你。”他的祖父睁开眼，看着他一言不发的孙子，有些恨铁不成钢。他眼线耳目遍布整个伦敦，怎么会不知道他的孙子豢养了一只小金丝雀？金杰自幼性格隐忍少言，轻易不会提出要求，如今他又订了婚，算是人生轨迹大致尘埃落定，他便由他去了，权当是他的孙子一时兴起为了取乐养的小玩意。

上流社会哪个男人没有几个红颜知己，娇俏情人？虽然这个男人的身份有些敏感，但却也不算是坏事，甚至他还猜测他的孙子莫不是要将他的情人当作是自己的耳目安插在政坛。但如今看来，是他想多了。他的孙子养了雀儿反被啄了眼睛，还将家族的生意也拖入泥潭，丢尽了家族的脸面不说还引火上身。

“但你要是为了捞这只小鸟，把自己也栽进去了……”他的祖父厉声训斥道，“你认为家族还会留着你吗？”

金杰的身体一震。

“别把自己想得太重要了，埃迪。”他的祖父叹了口气，“我给你的，我随时可以收回来。你，听明白了吗。”

“如果你不姓利特尔约翰，你认为你的小鸟还会为你歌唱吗？”老利特尔约翰觉得累了，他已经垂垂老矣，却要身负整一个家族。他明白他的孙子一定会恨他，但他已经是半截身子入了黄土的人了，他不怕金杰的恨，他怕的是大厦将倾，怕的是覆巢之下焉有完卵。

“把事情想明白，再来找我。”疲惫的老人面露倦容，挥挥手，让他的孙子回去。

金杰默然，悄然转身离去。

在他把门掩上的前一刻，他的祖父开口了，他说：“我会用我的方法解决这个问题。我希望你能够端正自己的立场。”

“埃迪，希望你不要令我再次失望。”


	10. 交易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但他在这个女人面前却总会选择让步。或许是因为她身上有某个人的影子，又或许是因为她曾经真挚地爱过他，又或许是因为他们之间那桩失败的婚姻，让他们两人都尝到了苦果。

加百列接到那个陌生电话的时候，他正在与他的小女儿玩拼图。每周日下午，他必须要抽出一个小时来陪伴他的孩子，不然那些隐匿在暗处的记者们就会闻风而动，大肆编排他身为父亲的失责。

知道他私人手机号码的人并不多，而陌生电话更是少有，他并不认为那些推销电话能打进他的手机来。

加百列蹙眉，在女儿的催促下按下一块错误的拼图。小姑娘生气了，小胖手“啪”地一下打开父亲作乱的手，发出一声清脆的声音。

“我先听个电话。”加百列摸摸女儿的小脑袋，但可惜的是，扎着小小的双马尾的小姑娘并不想理会他。

她已经习惯了父亲的缺席，在她五岁的人生中，见到父亲的时间也不过是每周日下午那短暂的一个小时而已。这位“父亲”对于她来说，比起亲人，更像是一个固定的陌生来客，他们之间的联系，或许不过只是这个男人在机缘巧合之下，给予了她一半基因。

加百列对于女儿的无视也已经习惯了。他站起身来，去会客厅听电话。

小姑娘在父亲转身的那一刻回过头去，只看见了那位她生物意义上的父亲高大的背影。在她短暂的人生中，有关这个男人的大部分记忆都是背影——穿着西装的，穿着风衣的，穿着运动服的。他像是随时都准备着要外出，从来都不会在这幢房子里多待。她开始有记忆的那年，她记得自己因为这个男人的离去而哭得喘不过气来，但这个男人也只是摸了摸她的头，然后转身离去，只给她留下了一个背影。

小姑娘眨了眨那双遗传自父亲的紫色眼睛，沉默地收回了目光，静静地将那块拼错的碎片抠出来，丢进一旁的铁盒中。

“六十、五十九、五十八……”小姑娘一边喃喃自语地倒数着，一边捻着拼图碎片熟练地从角落开始拼起。

“三十四、三十三、三十二……”小姑娘的速度渐渐加快，像是在追赶着些什么。拼图的完貌渐渐成型，可以看出来是一副合照。

“伊娃，我得走了……”门廊处传来了她父亲的声音。

小姑娘听见声响，便丢下手里的拼图，哒哒地跑出客厅去。她的父亲已经在穿鞋了，而她的母亲则站在楼梯上，无言地望着她的父亲。小姑娘看了看母亲，又看了看她的父亲，小手有些无措地攥紧了裙角。

“跟爸爸说再见吧。”女人淡漠地说了一句，甚至没有下楼去，仍只是站在楼梯上，面无表情。

加百列穿好鞋，回过头去，想给女儿一个拥抱，却只看见孩子扭头跑回屋里的身影。

“多洛莉丝还是不太亲近我。”加百列叹了口气。

“她见你的次数还不如见送报纸的多吧。”他的前妻仍旧是那么锋芒毕露，用最冷静的语气说出最尖锐的话来。

加百列皱眉，他明白这是实话，但听着仍有些不舒服。他抬眼去看这个女人，这个有着一头浅金色头发和一双湛蓝色眼睛的美丽女人微微仰起下巴，用一种讥讽的眼光去看他。

加百列并非一个善茬，但他在这个女人面前却总会选择让步。或许是因为她身上有某个人的影子，又或许是因为她曾经真挚地爱过他，又或许是因为他们之间那桩失败的婚姻，让他们两人都尝到了苦果。

加百列没有回话，沉默地开门离去。

他的梦想从不是圣诞夜温馨的家庭聚会，也不是娇妻在怀，儿孙绕膝。他的归处应该是没有硝烟的战场，应该是不见鲜血却仍旧血腥的政坛，应该是闪光灯照亮的舞台，应该是政客之间暗藏刀光剑影的交锋。

从他第一次将自己最重要的东西献祭给自己的野心时，他就知道自己在这条路上注定了是一路失去，一路索取。

这是一场和恶魔的交易。这条路从来没有繁花相送，只有鲜血淋漓，最后连自己的灵魂都要失去。

但他只能走下去，坚定地走下去，不做其他选择。

对比之下，这个男人或许就有些过于幼稚了。

加百列看到利特尔约翰家的小少爷时，一点也不感到意外，但还是忍不住觉得有些好笑。

或许是在笑这个男人的痴情，又或许是在笑这个男人的天真，但更多的是因为大鱼落网的欣喜。当他看到那些密不可传的往事时，他就明白，自己当初突发奇想的举措如今已经成为了他手中颇具重量的一张牌。

这张牌，用好了，是见血封喉的毒药，是最快的枪，是锋利的刀。用不好，这张牌就会成为他身上擦不去的污点，就像是一滴墨水滴在了精美的袍子上，突兀又刺目。

如今利特尔约翰家的小少爷出现在他的面前，坐在了他的谈判桌前，那么就意味着，他已经掌握了主动权。这位小少爷是利特尔约翰家的独子，不出意外，将会成为这个庞大的家族的下一任家主，成为蓝党最大的主要资助人之一。

而现在，这位贵客有求于他。

加百列难得卸下了笑容，换上了一脸凝重。

“您也知道，这是他的失误。”加百列倾身向前，双手交握放在桌上，这是一个进攻的姿态。

“既然是他自己犯的错，就要承担责任。我固然欣赏他的工作能力，但这并不能成为左右我立场的理由。迈尔斯的认错，虽然会让他暂时止步于此，但并不是永远。他还年轻，只要这件事过去——一切皆有可能。”

“更何况，利特尔约翰家的老先生，您的爷爷——不也是这个意思吗？”加百列看着脸色越来越阴沉的小利特尔约翰，虽然面上不显，但其实心中已经扬起了一个轻蔑的笑来。

“那些消息我已经看在您的份上拦过一次。”加百列屈起手指，不重不轻地在桌上敲了敲，“但您也明白，这些消息在那些媒体眼中，无疑是一顿饕餮盛宴——他们饿了那么久，也该是到了大快朵颐的时候了。”

“消息，我都已经拦下了。”一直沉默不言的金杰突然开口。他抬起那双褐色的双眼，看着还未来得及敛下惊愕的加百列，“对抗丑闻最好的方式，就是另一个丑闻。”

“迈尔斯是我的人。”金杰拿起已经凉透了的咖啡喝了一口，苦涩的味道直冲头顶。无论喝了多少次，他仍旧无法习惯黑咖啡的味道。

“我不喜欢别人动我的东西。”

“……”加百列何尝听不懂这是一句警告的话？但是他仍是对这个小少爷抱以不屑的姿态。当然，面上他还是一副洗耳恭听的模样，静候这位小少爷给出他的筹码。

“你的书记官，长得和你以前的夫人很像。”金杰放下茶杯，骨瓷相碰撞出一声清响，像是敲在了加百列的心头上，让他为之一惊。

“或许，应该说，是你以前的夫人长得与你的书记官很像。”金杰抬眼，“先来后到，可不能弄错了。”

“我明白，你的退路不单只有美斯制药。但是你也不要觉得自己面前的路就是坦途一片。一个人只要做过了些什么，终究会留下痕迹——那位老先生或许会因为利益而容忍你，但你认为，他会容忍下那位书记官吗？如果我没记错的话，那位夫人是家中独女吧。我的爷爷和老先生也算是老相识了，最近也常在一起相约去打高尔夫。”

金杰突然笑了笑：“他们会在一起聊些什么呢？”

“你想做什么。”加百列的脸色已经全然阴沉了下来。

“利特尔约翰不做赔本的买卖，也不会亏待他们的生意伙伴。生意场上双赢才是王道，零和博弈终究玩不长久。”金杰把一份资料推到加百列面前，“我明白老爷子跟你谈过。但是我希望你记住，我是利特尔约翰家唯一的继承人。”

“而我的爷爷——他已经老了。”金杰把冷掉的黑咖啡推到一边去，这是他爷爷喜欢的东西——却不是他的。他习惯了三十多年，该是时候有点自己的主见了。

加百列终于开始正视这个对于他来说有些过于年轻的小少爷。他是这样坦然，这样开诚布公，这样锋芒毕露，这样肆无忌惮。

这般狂言，若是被他的爷爷听到了，会怎样呢？

“我的爷爷，不是一个容不下野心的人。”金杰屈起指节，不轻不重地敲在桌上。

“他宁愿自己的孩子是一条能咬死自己的狼，也不会想自己的孩子只是一条会摇尾乞怜的狗——你，懂我的意思吗？”

加百列靠回椅背上，双手交握放在身前。

此刻，他们像是倒转了位置，金杰向前倾身，双手放在了桌上——这恰恰就是他们刚开始谈话时的姿态，只不过动作的主人换成了对方。

“……我得要看你的信息是否有价值。”加百列几乎是从牙缝里挤出话来。

他已经许久没有经历这样的场面，自从他进入蓝党的中心权力圈，主导者几乎都是他。他从来都是最靠近权柄的那个人，甚至为了向上爬亲手把将自己带入这个世界的“老师”都毫不犹豫地拉下来，踏着他的背迈上权力的阶梯。

而此刻，他却被一个小了他一轮的小少爷逼得不得不妥协——他怎么敢？他怎么能？

但很快，加百列敛下了心中的怒火。

这也是这个世界的乐趣之一，不是吗？如果这个小少爷能够给到他想要的，能够为他建造向上的阶梯，那么即使这条路上满是荆棘，那又如何？

加百列能够走到今天这一步，什么事情没见过？没有谁一出生就是天之骄子，在这个排资论辈的世界里，加百列已经算是年轻有为。他当然也经历过被前辈辱骂，也屈膝过，卑微过，妥协过——但最后他踩着这些曾经对他不屑一顾的人爬上了顶峰。他一时的愕然不过只是因为他暂时忘记了那些过往的岁月，如今想来，不过是他年轻时所经历过的事情罢了。

加百列又挂上了他惯有的营业性笑容，从容地打开了金杰给他的文件。

金杰看着对面的男人脸色越来越凝重，恰似无意那般说道：“如果我爷爷知道，现今蓝党的党鞭居然会是这样一个无能之辈，会是怎样的反应呢？”

金杰微微歪头，眼中带笑：“其实我也是很佩服你的。能把自己的珍宝拱手相让，亲手送到政敌的枕边，这是多么伟大的牺牲精神啊——还是说，他一开始就是你的弃子？”

“我不明白您在说什么。”

“最危险的地方就是最安全的地方？你殚精竭虑地与他划清界限，把他硬生生推进了别人的怀抱，”金杰轻轻地为对面这个阴郁的男人鼓了鼓掌，“如果他知道这不过只是一场赤裸裸的交易，他会怎么想呢？”

“……”加百列起身，礼貌地对利特尔约翰家的小少爷颔首辞别，“如果没有别的事情，我就先走了。党内事务繁忙，我还有很多事情要处理。”

“请便。”

加百列风一般地离开了。金杰眯了眯眼睛，那位先生并没有忘记带走桌上的文件。

嚯，没想到也是个有故事的人。

金杰摇了摇头，招来侍应要了一杯摩卡。

放在桌上的手机震动了一下，屏幕亮起，显示一条未读信息。

——我们能谈谈吗？


	11. 骑士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但是你是你所爱的人的奴隶，因为你爱了他。你也是爱你的人的奴隶，因为他爱了你。  
> ——《沙与沫》纪伯伦

你在白天的太阳前面是自由的，在黑夜的星辰前面也是自由的；

在没有太阳，没有月亮，没有星辰的时候，你也是自由的。

就是在你对世上一切闭起眼睛的时候，你也是自由的。

但是你是你所爱的人的奴隶，因为你爱了他。你也是爱你的人的奴隶，因为他爱了你。

——《沙与沫》纪伯伦

迈尔斯和金杰没有立刻见面。

金杰消息的封锁虽然起了作用，但世上哪有不漏风的墙，而且有老爷子在背后推波助澜，金杰的那点人脉终究还是没办法完全守住这些秘密。流言蜚语在首都城内不胫而走。虽然只是几家小报的报道，但世人最爱就是丑闻，不然《太阳报》怎么会长盛不衰？

更何况，迈尔斯的往事，即使不过是“捕风捉影”，也已经足以让无数小报记者像是闻着腥味的猫一般躁动起来了。无他，实在是过于香艳和劲爆，而且涉及的人物，上到贵族院里的老牌贵族之子，下到下院出身工会的工人阶级代表议员，都和这位有着艳丽面容的竞选助理有着剪不断理还乱的关系——这可是他们从业生涯中不容错过的劲爆猛料！

大小报社的记者们都扛着长枪大炮日夜蹲守在迈尔斯家的楼下——咖啡馆外的遮阳伞下坐着的女人胸前挂着一台轻便的微单，一双属于媒体人的眼睛还在咕噜咕噜地转。路灯下，一个男人正在调试他装上了“大白兔”镜头的相机，时刻准备着拍下这位风头正盛的人物近日来第一张露脸照，最好还得要够憔悴。而蹲守在城市绿化建设的灌木旁挠着手臂上的尼古丁贴的则是《太阳报》的记者，这位小伙子在时间上抢了先，第一时间给这位竞选助理戴上了“祸国殃民”的帽子，拔得头筹。

而他们不知道的是，他们一直紧盯着的主人公已经坐在了泰晤士河畔的小桌旁，享用着他这几天来第一顿下午茶。坐在他对面的是眉头紧蹙的利特尔约翰家的小少爷，很显然，他并不认可情人如此莽撞的行为，毕竟现在他可是身处风头浪尖，是出头的橼子，是在猎人面前冒失地张开双翼的鸟儿——他居然还有心情吃糕点？

“别这样看着我，金杰。”迈尔斯咬了一口玫瑰色的马卡龙，被那甜味齁得脸都皱在了一起。他嫌弃地放下这块被咬了一口的糕点，拿起勺子挖了一口提拉米苏压压口中的糖味。

“你知不知道自己在做什么？”

迈尔斯发出一声嗤笑：“我当然是知道才会来见你啊。”

“……你会把自己毁了。”金杰有些烦躁，如果单单只是个人丑闻，或许他还可以用金钱攻势，小报社当然不会想要得罪这个巨兽一般的家族。但就在昨天凌晨四点，老宅给他去了一个电话，他的爷爷仅仅给他留下了一句话，便把电话挂了。

话越少，事越大。

老爷子说：“处理好这件事，不然你别回来见我。”

十几分钟之后，一份样报送到了他的面前——第一批专为医疗法案试行而生产的药物出现了质量问题，已经有服用过药物的患者因为身体不适而紧急入院。幸好他提前收到了消息，准备好了所有应急措施。现在美斯制药的高层都在走动关系，公关团队紧急出动，堪堪把消息压在了手里。

而加百列今早也给他打了电话，几乎是有些气急败坏。现在他们都在同一条船上——美斯制药，蓝党，医疗法案，丑闻……大家都深陷泥沼，没有人敢轻举妄动，也没有说牺牲了谁，就能够独善其身。

现在的局面已经不单单只是推出一个替罪羔羊就可以解决问题那么简单了。

“那些往事，他们想挖，就让他们挖去吧。”迈尔斯喝了一口红茶，熟悉的味道让他不由自主地就放松了下来。大学时期，他就钟爱用锡兰红茶做茶底泡奶茶喝，反倒是现在，长大了，有钱了，有地位了，却无暇给自己好好做一杯红茶。

想来也是有些可笑。

“你们所找到的那些所谓的‘丑闻’，其实不过是冰山一角。”迈尔斯笑着啜饮了一口红茶，“你觉得，如果那些往事仅仅只是你们所找到的那部分那么简单，我还能坐在这里和你说话吗？”

金杰怔了怔：“什么意思？”

“难道你不会觉得，我一个落魄的贵族之子，居然加入了蓝党，还一直顺风顺水走到现在，是一件很奇怪的事情吗？”

“你确实有能力。”金杰并不喜欢迈尔斯妄自菲薄。他的鸟儿应当是光彩夺目，应当是美得咄咄逼人，应当是自信得有些肆无忌惮的存在，他听不得迈尔斯说自己不好。

“那些能力算得上什么呢。”迈尔斯叹了口气，“我加入这一方，不过是顺水推舟。他们想要掌控我，让我闭嘴。我想要地位，想要权力，想要在首都生存下来——所以我把脖子伸进了他们的绳套里——各取所需罢了。只是，现在有人想我死，想我被碾进尘埃里，想要我万劫不复。在我看来，其实也挺可笑的。”

“这件事情其实就是一个局，请君入瓮，我只是那个饵罢了。”迈尔斯笑了笑，“但是你为我做的事情，我都看在眼里。”

“我终究是成不得无心无眼的人。”迈尔斯想起他的第一个金主，那是一个很老派的议员。是他牵着迈尔斯的手助他步入了这个肮脏的世界，但也是他，曾很笃定地说过，迈尔斯并不适合参政。因为他太过心软，太过天真。而这些都会成为杀死他自己的利刃，成为结束他政治生涯的最后一杯鸩酒。

没想到，一语成谶。

迈尔斯放下茶勺，伸手握住了金杰冰冷的手，他抬眼去看面前这个允诺会给他一切的金主，无比诚恳地说：“我要你帮我做最后一件事。”

金杰的眼睑颤抖着，他有一种不好的预感——他的鸟儿要逃出他的樊笼了。不，应该说，他从未获得过这只鸟儿，这只拥有着婉转歌喉的小鸟不过是看在他摇尾乞怜的卑微下，才降尊纡贵飞入了他的进笼子里，勉为其难地食用他乘上的小谷。

他本可以不这样做。

“我要做什么。”金杰握紧了迈尔斯的手，像是这样做就可以挽留这个人一般。

“不要封锁消息。”迈尔斯笑了笑，“让他们去查吧，查得越深越好。而且，我不仅任由他们去查，我还要帮他们一把。”

“金杰，把我的往事公布出来吧。将那些肮脏的、耻辱的、混乱的往事全部公开，暴露在世人的注视下。”迈尔斯像是在讨论别人的事情一般轻松，但金杰看着他，深深地看着这个漂亮男人，他那双蓝绿色的眼睛，那双藏着林海和水汽的眼眸——

里面没有任何笑意。

“那些事情足以让媒体把目光都转到贵族院和某些议员的身上去。”

“你可以不这样做。”金杰不知道那些往事到底分量如何，到底会在政坛中，会在首都里引起多大的轰动，但直觉告诉他，那些事情一旦公布出来，首当其冲受到伤害的，将会是面前这个笑得一脸无所谓的男人。

“但是我想。”迈尔斯笑容淡了些，露出了眉间的疲惫，“我守着那些事情太久太久了。他们就像是一道溃烂了十多年的伤口，划在我的心口上，腐烂，往里腐烂——很疼，太疼了。”

这或许就是代价吧。那些难堪的往事和被岁月掩埋的丑闻。

他步入政坛非他所愿。他当时几近一无所有，唯一可用的就是自己肮脏的把柄。他除了破罐子破摔，别无他法。

最落魄的时候，他真的去卖过，在几个金主之间轮轴转，快开学了才堪堪凑够了学费继续上学。最无助的时候，他差点就要被人把裸照和那些视频卖到网上去，最后是他再一次妥协，笑着把咬碎的牙吞下。最卑微的时候，他甚至不得不要接受那些乱交派对的要求，被那些人侮辱凌虐，偏偏还要挂着他们爱看的媚笑——他们夸赞他的脸蛋是唯一可取的地方。

但最后他还是撑过来了，靠着把自己的脸面尊严都丢在地上亲自碾碎，往自己身上泼脏水，把自己武装成刺猬，把自己弄得声名狼藉，生生用这些伤痕为自己建成一座脆弱的堡垒。

他熬过来了。

于是他成了现在这幅模样。

迈尔斯发出了一声哽咽。他慌忙地抬头，扯出一个有些难看的笑容来：“你看，这可是几十年难遇的猛料，我可是给了你独家。你得要让你的记者们好好写，别把我写得太狼狈了……”

“别说了！”金杰起身去，绕到迈尔斯的面前。这个漂亮男人躲开他的目光，却还是被他捧住了不情不愿的脸颊。滚烫的泪水砸在他的掌心里，甚至让金杰感到了刺痛。

“到底发生了什么，你告诉我。”金杰单膝跪下，他是这般轻巧地就在这个男人面前屈膝——迈尔斯握紧了他的手，那双盈着泪水的眼睛中满是愕然。

“你做什么？”

“你的过往，我不曾参与。”金杰用手指擦去迈尔斯面上的泪水，像是在清晨为一朵玫瑰拭去花瓣上的晨露。他的动作是这般温柔，这般小心翼翼，这般让迈尔斯无由来的感到了慌乱。

“我想要现在弥补这些过去。”金杰诚恳地告诉他的情人，用那双满怀真挚的褐色双眼击溃他情人脆弱的堡垒。“我可以帮你守住那些往事。”

“你不必这样做。”迈尔斯的双手颤抖着，他的脑子有些混乱，他不明白——即使金杰说过他会给他一切他想要的，但迈尔斯从不当真。他是什么？他不过只是一个玩物，一个上门男妓，一个声名狼藉的政客——他……他不值得。

“但是我想。”金杰握紧了迈尔斯的双手，不让他离开，“我想这样做。”

“我们之间不过只是一场交易。”

“那么从现在开始不是了。”金杰捏了捏情人软软的掌心，像是安抚一只猫咪一般轻声说道。

“我已经和布朗特家的小姐解除了婚约。”金杰牵着情人的左手，按在了自己左边的胸膛上，那颗心脏在情人柔软的掌下跳动着，像是在诉说着些什么。

金杰抬眼，对上了情人有些张皇的绿眼睛。他这般诚恳又真挚地说道：“我想要追求你。迈尔斯，可以吗？”

在很多很多年前，金杰不情不愿地参加了一次校园舞会。大家都戴着缀着闪亮的珠片和艳丽的羽毛的精致假面，穿着锦衣华服，摇曳的烛光让他看不清路，只能跌跌撞撞地前行。他茫然地在相拥的人们间穿行着，像是无处可归的流浪者。

这时候，一只柔软的手握住了他的手腕。

这是金杰第一次见到迈尔斯。

他像是一只鸟儿般旋入了金杰的怀中。扬起他那张即使遮了半脸却仍旧漂亮得有些嚣张的脸蛋，给了这个局促的红发男孩一个灿然的笑容。

“第一次来吗？”漂亮男孩握住他的手，牵引着他的手掌扶上他柔软的腰。金杰不安地吞噎着口水，不知道自己的手和眼睛到底得要往哪里放。

有人大叫：“迈尔斯，你怎么带了个雏儿！”

漂亮男孩用他夜莺一般的嗓音快乐地说道：“去你们的！”

男孩的粗鄙之语逗笑了金杰。男孩再次把目光挪到了金杰的脸上，他攀着金杰的肩膀，像是一条柔若无骨的蛇一般缠在他的身上，伏在他的胸前，金杰的脸渐渐红了起来，耳朵烧得滚烫——他只要一低头，就能嗅到男孩耳旁的香味。

“你这里，有一道伤疤。”男孩的指腹摸上了金杰的嘴唇。

“这是胎记。”

迈尔斯看着这个名不见经传的红发男孩的脸，突然来了兴致，半开玩笑地伏在他肩上娇声说道：“你该是要蓄胡子的，如果你能遮一遮这个胎记，肯定会非常英俊。下一次来啊，就会有无数女孩子盼着跟你跳舞。”

“那么你呢？”金杰急促地问道，甚至没意识到自己的唐突。

迈尔斯被红发男孩的直率吓了一跳，但他很快就反应了过来，向神魂颠倒的男孩展露了一个半真半假的笑容来——舞会上的事情哪能够当真啊！

“说不定我会愿意跟你约会哦。”

说完就把自己的面具摘了下来，露出了他那令人过目难忘的漂亮脸蛋来，在男孩还有些怔然的那一瞬把自己的面具戴在了他的面上，然后便嫣然笑着握上了另一个人的手掌离开了。

金杰在旋转的人群中站了很久很久。

迈尔斯是人群中的焦点，他又戴上了那些夸张奢华的假面，在舞池中于无数双手中旋转，像是一只美丽的兽在巡视着自己的领地。

从那以后，金杰就一直留着胡子。

但那只小鸟再也没有回到金杰的怀抱中。

金杰以前并不喜欢这样的场合，但自那次舞会以后，每场宴会他从不缺席，因为他知道那个人会在那里，他的存在让整场舞会都变得熠熠生辉。

举办这些纸醉金迷的舞会，与其是说为了家族和他自己搭建未来的社交网络，不如说这不过只是他的一己私心，专为那个人打造的梦幻泡泡。就像是盖茨比打造的那些一场场恢宏奢华的宴会，不过只是为了让他的心上人看见，哪怕仅仅只是令她侧目而已。

而那晚的迈尔斯，就像是那盏盖茨比求而不得只能眺望的绿灯，就像是一只猝不及防地出现在金杰生命中的绿色的月亮——

就这般轻巧地掉进了金杰年轻的船舱中。


	12. 丑闻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年轻、张扬、锋芒毕露得恰到好处，不至于让人非常讨厌，圆滑得叫人感到恶心。红党的党鞭就像是一条滑腻的蛇，睁着一双狡猾的黄眼睛嘶嘶地吐着红信子，叫人全身都响起警报。加百列尤其讨厌他那张嘴，是那般尖锐、不留余力、见血封喉——就像是一条真正的毒蛇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双党鞭较量（加百列和克劳利交锋专场  
> 结尾狗粮警告

加百列并不喜欢红党的党鞭。

这个英俊得有些轻佻的，瘦削的，有着一头嚣张的红发的男人实在不像是一个正派政客。但他比自己要更早攀上了权力金字塔的顶端，以一种游刃有余的姿态出现在议会辩论中，扬起他那讨人厌的下巴，轻蔑地就加百列所提出的法案高谈阔论，用不入流的笑话引起红党议员们的喝彩。

年轻、张扬、锋芒毕露得恰到好处，不至于让人非常讨厌，圆滑得叫人感到恶心。红党的党鞭就像是一条滑腻的蛇，睁着一双狡猾的黄眼睛嘶嘶地吐着红信子，叫人全身都响起警报。加百列尤其讨厌他那张嘴，是那般尖锐、不留余力、见血封喉——就像是一条真正的毒蛇。

但是他们共为党鞭，又不能关系太差。如果表现得过于反感，会被认为粗莽，不符合礼仪。所以一般在议会辩论的环节，加百列都会努力让自己保持良好的风度，保持自己面上得体的笑容，努力控制自己的语言不要过于粗鄙，但又不能太过软弱。

这可不是一件容易的事情。

他们也并不总是势如水火。有时候想要通过一个法案，不仅仅要联合自己党派的人，对立党派的支持也会是决胜的关键。作为一个利益至上者，加百列不会把个人恩怨带进工作里。他和红党合作的次数并不少，上一年他最突出的政绩——同性恋合法婚姻伴侣育儿补助修订案，就是和红党党鞭合作的成果。这一修订案的通过让他在蓝党中的支持率下降了五个百分点，却让他在民众中的支持率上升到了百分之三十八。这个数字足以让加百列对红党党鞭露出笑容。

当然了，只是礼貌性的笑容。

但是，这次红党在背后捅了他一刀，他不可能再对红党的党鞭有任何的好脸色。金杰的那份材料让他脊骨发凉，让他猝然陷入了四面楚歌孤立无援的境地——他竟找不到一个可以完全信任的人。

多可悲啊，蓝党的内斗居然要借外人的手去铲除异己。

加百列的眼神暗了暗，却听见茶室的门铃发出“叮铃”一声轻响。

一个红发男人推门进来，鼻梁上还架了一副叫人讨厌的墨镜。红发男人左右看了看，瞧见了面色不善的加百列一副兴师问罪的模样坐在了茶室内里一个阴暗的角落，前面还挡了棵挺大的景观树。

“真是难得。”红发男人蛇行而来，坐下后开口说的一句话就含着毒液，“今天刮的是什么风？”

“我知道这件事情是你们在背后动的手脚。”加百列此时可没有跟这位红党党鞭打机锋的心情。连日来的麻烦事把他弄得筋疲力尽，现在的他只想尽快解决这件事情。他可不希望这件事影响到迫在眉睫的议会大选。

“空口白牙的，可别血口喷人。”红发男人不为所动，笑得随意。“你们自己捅出来的篓子想要扣在红党头上？会不会有点太不厚道了。”

加百列沉默地排出三张照片。

红发男人皱起眉头，倾身去看，照片上的人他认得——红党的新闻秘书哈斯塔，党魁别西卜的心腹，性格恶劣，喜欢窥视别人的隐私并以此为乐。

“你什么意思？”

“红党的新闻秘书和法国人见面，对象恰好又是给美斯制药提供原料的工厂经理——你说，媒体会不会很感兴趣？”

“仅仅只是一顿饭而已。”红发男人不认可地说道。

“如果加上这个呢？”加百列拿出了一个录音笔，轻轻放在桌上。

红发男人的脸色终于变了。

“我要和你做一个交易。”加百列向前探身，把双手放在了桌上，以表诚意。“克劳利，我们现在在同一条船上。”

“你想要什么。”红党党鞭当然懂得识时务者为俊杰的道理。他摆出一副洗耳恭听的模样。

“我知道，我这边有你们的钉子。”看着对面比他年轻了差不多十岁的男人一副波澜不惊的模样，加百列明白，这个看起来有些玩世不恭的男人远没有他表面看起来的那么简单。“我，把哈斯塔的资料给你们，你们怎么清理门户，是你们的事情。而你，把蓝党里钉子的名字告诉我——一桩丑闻换一个名字，非常划算。”

“你说有就有？说得比唱的还好听。”克劳利笑着敲了敲桌子，指节屈起正正敲在了红党新闻秘书的脸上，“我怎么知道你是不是空手套白狼？”

“这次药厂原料供货商出了问题，我们两党都有人涉及，我不可能在这个关头上和你玩那一套。”加百列压低了声音，“这个法案的起草人是梅特兰和亚茨拉斐尔。原先，梅特兰的情人被抓，黑金曝光，他本可以成为担责的那个人——但是现在，利特尔约翰家执意要保梅特兰，你懂我意思吗？”

“梅特兰和亚茨拉斐尔一起起草法案，梅特兰被起底，牵扯出美斯制药的原料问题，还挖到了丑闻……媒体在梅特兰那里无功而返，你觉得他们有可能不去追查亚茨拉斐尔吗？”加百列意有所指地顿了顿，却没有继续谈亚茨拉斐尔，而是突然转了个弯，谈到了媒体上：“他们现在就像是闻到了腥味的猫，死咬着这件事情不放，除非给他们一点甜头，不然他们不可能松口。现在你和我是一条绳上的蚂蚱，我不可能为了把你踢下去连带着把自己也赔进去。”

“……”克劳利的脸色阴沉了下来，眼神有些狠戾。“你用他来威胁我？”

“我只想让你知道这件事的利弊关系。”加百列没有再深谈。聪明人说话从来不必说全，点到即止。但这也是克劳利讨厌蓝党的原因之一——他们从来都学不会好好说话，永远都会把说到一半的话烂在肚子里，叫人恶心。

“你口中那个莫须有的‘钉子’，我甚至不知道他是否存在。” 克劳利扯出了一个叫加百列恶心的假笑来。

“如果我不是有十成的把握，我不会来找你。”加百列拿出一份邮件记录，推到克劳利的面前。

“里面有涉外信息——红党是想要党内清算，把丑闻曝光在民众面前，还是我们相互帮个小忙？”

“……”话说到这个份上，克劳利明白自己必须让步。

蓝党现在固然是丑闻缠身，但一旦加百列手上那份哈斯塔的照片和不知内容的录音曝光出来，那么红党也会面临着同样的处境。

克劳利即使不清楚也没把握录音的内容究竟是什么，也不知道那些照片是真是假——但只要媒体相信了，选民相信了，这件事就会变成真的。这件事情涉及的人太多，关系太过复杂，克劳利不清楚哈斯塔这样做的授意到底是党魁的意思，还是自己的擅自行动。但是哈斯塔越过他去做这种事情，本身就是不合规矩的做法。

克劳利知道影子内阁里一直暗流涌动，他坐到这个位置上来并不是党魁授意，而是党主席的意思。因此，党魁一直对他颇有微词。换届迫在眉睫，哈斯塔也越来越注意他的行踪和活动，这让克劳利感到芒刺在背。哈斯塔一直有取而代之的想法，克劳利是知道的。但克劳利没想到他会选择用这种方法来证明自己。

愚蠢。

“我只是党鞭，不是党魁。我无权决定那么重要的事情。”克劳利面无表情地说道。

“那只小苍蝇目前还算是我这边的人。”加百列明白克劳利动摇了。

克劳利突然笑了笑：“政敌之间的交锋，也是对立党派友好交流的一种常规方式。”

加百列怔了怔：“你的意思是？”

“我今天很忙，毕竟今天下午我还要去办公室整理我即将要提出的修订案。”克劳利喝了一口冷掉了的红茶，“不知道为什么，蓝党党鞭的幕僚长似乎挺喜欢红党的党大楼旁边的那家咖啡馆，每周都有那么几次要去那边买咖啡。”

加百列不动声色地攥紧了拳头，手臂上青筋毕显，但面上仍挂着得体的笑容。

“我相信媒体一定对幕僚长这个小小的癖好非常感兴趣。”克劳利举杯，“内讧总是伤感情的，你觉得呢？”

加百列闻弦歌而知雅意，回以微笑：“大敌当前，当然要先团结党内人心。你我都是党鞭，没有人比我们更明白凝聚人心的重要性了。顺带一提——我相信，媒体也一定会对红党党魁的新闻秘书的交友范围之宽泛非常感兴趣。”

这样的做法，是最剑走偏锋，却也是最妥善的。

加百列不可能现在立刻清理门户，这样做只会显得过于刻意，像是要推一个替罪羊出来。所以，现在唯一不刻意的方法就是让媒体去查——查到他们想要的东西，挖到他们能挖的东西。只有他们自己找出来，他们才会相信这是真的。

但他没想到，这个钉子会是米迦勒。

在米迦勒最落魄的时候，是他接纳了她。那时候她背负着“杀人”的骂名，在选区里可谓是声名狼藉。是加百列给了她机会，帮她重新回到蓝党权力的中心。

然后她背叛了他。

这样想来，那些被泄露的消息都有了源头——意料之外，但又是情理之中。没有人比米迦勒更熟悉他们的法案了：每一次例会她都在场，每一次会议记录她都会过目，每一次修订她都有参与——这个法案怎么推行，什么时候推行，米迦勒了如指掌。

加百列不能亲手除掉米迦勒，米迦勒跟随了加百列五年，算是老臣。在这样的风头浪尖上，他贸然对自己的幕僚长下手，只会寒了团队的心，会被认为是加百列不念往日情分，为了自保把米迦勒推出来当成替罪羊。另一方面，她掌握了太多团队内的秘辛。加百列没有把握可以让米迦勒把这些秘密烂在肚子里，所以最好的方法就是让红党出手，借刀杀人。

而克劳利就是这把刀。

相互帮忙清除异己，不会落人话柄，又能达到目的。互利共赢，没人会拒绝这样完美的合作。

“我会在周四下午给你一份礼物。”克劳利离开前，在蓝党党鞭的耳旁轻轻地许下了一个承诺。“我相信你一定会很满意。”

“静候佳音。”

红发男人离开了茶室，走过两条街，又绕了两个拐角，在一条小路旁停了下来。这时，小路上的临时停车位有一辆车闪了闪车头灯。

红发男人径直走向那台车，打开主驾驶的车门钻了进去。

副驾驶赫然就坐着蓝党党鞭的书记官。

“怎么样？”亚茨拉斐尔抬起他那双圆圆的蓝眼睛，有些急促地问道。“他……”

还没等书记官说完，他的嘴唇就被红发男人含住了。

克劳利捧着他的天使的脸颊，投入地、深情地给了他一个亲吻。亚茨拉斐尔被亲了一个猝不及防，有些反应不过来，肉乎乎的小手搭在克劳利的肩膀上有些不知所措。

“张嘴啊，天使。”他这可爱的、狡猾的、令人心软的情人还在茫然无措地看着他——克劳利现在只想吻他。

亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨他那双盈着水光的眼睛，温顺地扶着克劳利的肩头软软地吻了上去。

“不能再多了，不然我们会上头条的。”

“没关系，我就亲一下。”克劳利抱住他的天使，像是拥抱了属于他的整个世界，“一切都如你所料。”

亚茨拉斐尔终于舒展了眉头，他笑着抱紧了他的情人，依恋地蹭了蹭情人的脸颊。

“算是没白费功夫。”

“这段时间辛苦了。”克劳利长舒一口气，但也仅仅只是这短暂的一小会儿罢了。唯有在他的天使身边，他才能真正卸下他的所有盔甲，卸下他所有张扬的尖刺，在他可爱的恋人的羽翼下偷得半刻闲暇。

“你也是。”亚茨拉斐尔摘下他的情人夹在鼻梁上的那副墨镜，露出那双有些疲惫的金色眼睛。书记官轻轻地叹了一口气，倾身向前去亲吻情人的眼睛：“抱歉，我来晚了。”

“我应当早点发现这件事。”

克劳利摇摇头：“是我太自负，我以为自己能够一个人面对这些事情。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了：“你在关于我的事情上总是会忘了冷静。”

“爱神总爱蒙上人的眼睛。”克劳利捏了捏情人软软的掌心，“我每次见到你，都像是退化成了十来岁的毛头小子。”

“哦，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔的眼神柔软了起来。如果不是在车上，车子又在大街上的话，他真想对这个人做点出格的事情。

“你还记得那时候你来我家吗？你第一次来的那次。”

“记得啊。”亚茨拉斐尔有些宠溺地说道，“你都不让我把话说完，就吻住了我。”

“我好感谢那时候的自己。”克劳利在他的天使的耳旁落下亲吻，“我庆幸自己拥抱了你。”

“我才是。”亚茨拉斐尔垂下眼眸，再次吻上了情人的嘴唇。


	13. 港湾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无论站在哪个立场上，亚茨拉斐尔都没有资格说出这句话来。但是那些往事实在是过于鲜血淋漓，过于肮脏，过于阴暗。他无法想象，那个在党内八面玲珑的竞选顾问是如何在经历了那些事情以后，仍旧能够拥有那样耀眼的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后期可能会对本章部分内容进行修正

时间拨回金杰和加百列见面的前一天，金杰收到了一个陌生电话，来电者是蓝党党鞭的书记官亚茨拉斐尔。

彼时，他正因为原料厂出了问题而焦头烂额，根本不想去猜这位陌生来客到底是谁，直到对方报上蓝党党鞭书记官的名头，金杰才真正开始认真听这个电话。

实话说，他对亚茨拉斐尔这个名字实在没有印象。但听到他是书记官之后，印象中又确实是有那么一号人物——似乎就是这位书记官和他的小金丝雀一同起草了那份该死的法案。想到这里，金杰心中就有了计较。

这位书记官他是有必要见上一面的，一方面是为了美斯制药，蓝党说不定会有什么内部消息。另一方面，也是为了他的小金丝雀。迈尔斯现在根本不跟他联系，他更不了解那个该死的法国人到底给他那位现在处于舆论漩涡中心的情人惹了什么祸。既然那位书记官求上门来，也不妨问一问。

正是因为这些原因，金杰才愿意抽出时间与这位名不见经传的书记官见了一面。

而这次见面，无疑扭转了整个局势。

没有人会想到蓝党这个看似无害的书记官居然会这样的人物。

坐在金杰对面的男人好脾气地笑了笑，玫瑰色的嘴唇弯成一道浅浅的下弦月。他好整以暇地抿了一口热可可，面前放着一份电子邮件通信记录——发件人是匿名，内容详细地记录了美斯制药的开标时间，竞标底价，还有专业的投标预测。

这份资料的公开范围只有美斯制药的内部高层，而这份记录无疑是在狠狠地打利特尔约翰家族的脸——美斯制药的高层出了内鬼。

金杰的眼神危险了起来。

“我很怀疑你得到这些资料的途径的合法性。”

“您别急着给我扣帽子。”书记官举起双手，表示自己的无害，“我只是想和你做个交易。”

书记官没有因为金杰的粗莽的态度而恼怒，他抬起那双无辜的、澄澈的、看似天真的蓝眼睛望着蓝党最大的金主，用一种让人无法拒绝的语气道：“利特尔约翰家族从商历史已经将近一个世纪，你肯定比我更明白零和博弈是目光短浅的投机者才会喜欢的游戏。聪明人从来都是双赢的信徒。”

“什么意思？”

“蓝党已经有几个世纪的历史了，经历过多位帝皇的迭代，侍奉过喜怒无常的国王，也为女王的海外扩张进言献策过——蓝党在首都有着不可动摇的根基，而利特尔约翰家族，也不过只是积累了短短一个世纪的财富。”书记官歪了歪头，有些俏皮地说道，“我相信，您已经知道我们的党鞭阁下在和其他赞助人联系了。”

“这个世界上富人从来不是稀缺品。政党背后固然有资本操控，但是这个资本，从来就不是一家之言。资本的面孔来来去去，上个世纪还是铁路大亨在这个国家里呼风唤雨，但这个世纪可不就变成了现在首都上流贵族里的那些新贵们了吗？但是站在台前的，来回就那么几个政党。”

“我本可以将这些东西直接交给党内处理。”书记官讲得很慢，也很诚恳，“但是您觉得，党内会怎么做呢？是为美斯制药澄清？还是直接把所有责任都推到你们身上呢？我相信您心里也已经有答案了。”

“政治家从来都是心最黑手最狠的一群人。他们都是一群目光短浅的利益至上者，一旦势头不对，就会立刻抽身离去，比壁虎断尾还要干脆。”书记官开始享用他的小蛋糕，松软的香橙海绵蛋糕很好地安抚了他近日来紧绷的神经。

“你的条件？”天下没有免费的午餐，这个男人把话说到了这个份上已经非常直白，金杰敢肯定他一定有所求——权力？地位？名声？金杰并不怕他狮子大开口，人有欲望才会有弱点。金杰反而怕他什么都不求——这种人才是最可怕的。

“我要你联系加百列——然后，向他提出一些小小的建议。”书记官笑了笑，“当然，不是用这份资料。”

金杰谨慎地看着书记官。

“我不会让你做亏本的买卖。”书记官突然凑上前来，眨了眨他那双漂亮的眼睛，突然展露了一个有些妩媚的，可以称之为女性化的笑容来。

金杰并不是第一次见他。这位名叫亚茨拉斐尔的书记官并不像是他的小金丝雀那般抢眼，平时总都躲在他的三件套里，亦步亦趋地跟在蓝党党鞭的身后，就像是一只拢起翅膀的白鸽，让人感到这人有些书呆子气。但此刻，当他笑起来时，他的面容似乎就鲜活了起来。尤其是那双蓝眼睛，弯成两道浅浅的上弦月，映着暖黄的灯光，仿佛里面盈着流动的海。要说在此之前，他在金杰的印象中不过是一张寡淡的白纸。那么此刻，他就像是被画家用巧笔在上面挥毫绘就的一副精美绝伦的画，令人挪不开眼睛。

这张脸……金杰突然有些怔然。

“你不觉得，我和党鞭阁下的前妻，长得很像吗？”

“伊娃·柯林斯？”金杰的脸色变了。

加百列的前妻伊娃是科斯工业掌权者之一的独女。

科斯工业由柯林斯兄弟一同掌权，这家发迹于上个世纪的家族企业以石油起家，祖辈时代就在曾经在各个国家中周旋，兜售自己的石油提炼技术，并在在战争时代发了一笔战争财。战后，柯林斯兄弟的父亲回国建立了科斯工业的前身柯林斯重工。上个世纪中期，这一代掌权者接手了柯林斯重工，并将这家企业扩张成了今日的科斯工业帝国。

柯林斯兄弟继承了他们父亲的经济理念——支持小政府、支持减税、呼吁政府应该减少市场监管。

在他们的经营下，科斯工业迅速扩张，成长为一头足以撼动半个英国的巨兽，柯林斯兄弟也顺理成章地开始支持符合自己理念的政党。利特尔约翰家支持蓝党已经有大半个世纪，但柯林斯兄弟选择支持的更多的是某个政客。在那些年轻人还未正式进入政坛前，就开始了物色——加百列就是其中之一。

“我和加百列是大学同学，毕业之后跟他一起加入蓝党，为议员们工作。后来，加百列应科斯工业的邀请，进入了科斯工业旗下的子公司当法律顾问。在那里，他结识了他的前妻。”亚茨拉斐尔突然笑了笑，有些出神地用茶勺有一下没一下地搅着杯中的红茶，“他的前妻热烈地追求他，而他在八年前才跟那位女士结婚，却又在四年前离了婚。”

“那时候，加百列风头正盛，是党内炙手可热的人物，是继任党鞭最好的人选。柯林斯给了他很大的支持。那就在那个关头上，那位女士发现了他的丈夫出轨了。”

金杰微微睁大了双眼，答案呼之欲出，但他实在是无法想象，这些事情会与面前这个看起来与这些风月轶事没有任何关联的男人有着千丝万缕的关系。

“不用怀疑，她认为的加百列的出轨对象就是我。”亚茨拉斐尔无所谓地笑了笑，“然后他们就离婚了。”

“加百列放弃了女儿的抚养权和那位女士达成了协议。我不清楚他们之间做了什么约定，加百列又妥协了些什么——但这件事情，我相信老先生是不知道的。不然加百列不可能成功坐上党鞭的位置。”

亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼睛：“蓝党人都不爱把话说全，我的情人就特别讨厌我这一个坏习惯——但我相信，像是利特尔约翰先生这样聪明的人，一定明白我的意思。”

金杰露出了这次谈话以来的第一个笑容：“柯林斯先生和我的爷爷，也算是多年的老友了，最近还一起约着去打高尔夫。爷爷最近才问我，首都圈都发生了些什么趣事，好让他和老友相聚的时候当个谈资。”

“我相信，老先生一定会喜欢这种比较轻松的小八卦。”亚茨拉斐尔说着，又拿出了一个U盘。

“这是什么？”

“让老先生对您重拾信心的好东西。”亚茨拉斐尔将U盘推到了金杰的面前。“但这个东西，不是白给。”

“开个价。”

“我不要钱。”亚茨拉斐尔抬眼，那双无害的蓝眼睛含着笑意，却未及眼底。明明这个人是笑着，但金杰却看到了警告。

“我只有一个要求——不能让任何人知道这些消息的来源。”

金杰抱起手臂：“你要借我的名号去捅别人刀子？”

书记官笑出了声：“怎么会呢，我充其量不过只是您手中的刀罢了。想杀人——那得由您亲自来。”

“您的家族作为美斯制药背后最大的股东，为了自己企业的利益查到这些消息并不是难以理解的事情。但如果被人知道这背后的消息源，对于我来说可就不是一个好消息了。”

书记官叹了口气，有些忧虑：“要知道，我知道得太多，说不定什么时候就会不小心说出了一些不该说的话来。比如现在那些媒体都绞尽脑汁想要挖的蓝党党鞭竞选顾问的猛料，那些陈年烂谷子的事情……您要知道，现在不仅仅他一个人被堵，那一层的同事都要怕了那群疯子一样的记者了……美国记者那股子歪风邪气不知道什么时候刮到了这边来，现在他们可比以前粗鲁得多，手段也五花八门，叫人防不胜防。”

这已经是赤裸裸的威胁。

金杰不清楚这个男人口中的所谓“往事”是否属实，但是他不能确认——在有关那个人的事情上，金杰一直都不敢轻举妄动。更何况在现在这种情况下，他的处境太过被动。爷爷对他的监控和失望，人脉的失效，资金的冻结，手下的人也难以调动——他现在没有选择。

唯有宁可信其有不可信其无。

如果这个男人说的都是真的……说不定能够先打消掉爷爷那些念头。起码可以先把报社里压着的那些报道都撤下来。

“我明白了。”金杰选择妥协，“我会去联系加百列。”

“那么，我等着您的消息。”书记官获得了允诺，便没有了继续逗留的理由。

“我还有一个问题。”

“您请说。”

“那些媒体紧咬着不放的——那些往事，到底是什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔沉默了半响，才缓缓开口：“如果你想知道，最好自己去问他。如果由我来说，就是威胁了。”

亚茨拉斐尔顿了顿，眼含悲悯：“那些是腐烂的伤口，只有把烂肉挖出来，把毒刮干净，才能长出新的肉。”

最后一句话，其实是僭越了。

无论站在哪个立场上，亚茨拉斐尔都没有资格说出这句话来。但是那些往事实在是过于鲜血淋漓，过于肮脏，过于阴暗。他无法想象，那个在党内八面玲珑的竞选顾问是如何在经历了那些事情以后，仍旧能够拥有那样耀眼的笑容。

这句话是一句劝告，也是一句提醒。那些往事一旦被揭露出来必然会让迈尔斯成为众矢之的。但如果这件事情不被公之于众，那么迈尔斯就要带着那些腐烂的伤口一直这样走下去。

亚茨拉斐尔与他虽然共事不久，但他能看出来这个年轻人并非真的是喜欢这种生活。

他在党内的名声不好，但是他又何曾是享受着这些不怀好意的注目？他看到迈尔斯对那些议员的厌恶，也看到在金杰订婚宴上的迈尔斯眼中的落寞。

亚茨拉斐尔不喜欢擅自揣测别人的想法，也并非一个同情心泛滥的圣母。只是在某次迈尔斯混乱的醉酒之后，看着他趴在浴缸边上哭着说着颠三倒四的话，亚茨拉斐尔实在是不忍心让这个人继续泥足深陷。

亚茨拉斐尔也是在赌，赌加百列对他的愧疚，赌红党的龃龉，赌迈尔斯的本真，赌面前年轻人是否能够信守承诺。


	14. 狂欢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 照片中那个漂亮的男孩还很青涩，大概还不到二十的岁数。他一丝不挂地被几双手按在床上，一双失去焦距的绿眼睛直直地看着镜头，两颊有着明显的淤痕，双唇红得像是抿了血，脸上乱七八糟地被射满了精液，显得狼狈又情色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能会对本章进行程度未定的修正

这件事的最后赢家，或许是盘踞在首都的各大媒体。

这确实是一场饕餮盛宴。

首先几个月前蓝党党鞭的竞选顾问被爆出情人在国际比赛中有作弊行为，这个法籍赛车手收取了某不知名基金会的巨额赞助，而他和蓝党党鞭的竞选顾问迈尔斯·梅特兰的关系这让这一桩丑闻变得耐人寻味了起来——而这仅仅只是开端。

原先这不过只是一件无足轻重的小事情，首都的记者已经不屑于去挖掘这些花边新闻。只有不入流的小报才会紧咬不放，在这些花边新闻上添油加醋，捕风捉影，危言耸听，坚定不移地沿着几十年前他们发家的那条路子走，靠黄色新闻扎根在这个浮躁的城市里。或许正是因为这些小报记者不放过哪怕一个传闻（无论真假）的执拗，嗅觉灵敏的他们才注意到了这位赛车手的身边还站着一个漂亮男人。

首先反应过来的是《太阳报》。

作为将黄色新闻在这片湿润的土地上发扬光大的报纸，《太阳报》的敏锐度总是远超其他报业。在其他小报还在纠缠那个赛车手是如何在比赛中动手脚，胡乱猜测这个赛车手和那个基金会的关系时，《太阳报》已经派出了他们手中文笔最好，文字最具煽动性，成文速度最快的记者紧急调查那个站在赛车手旁边的面容姣好的男人。

《太阳报》的主编在这个位置上坐了几十年，在这个美丽又肮脏的城市中有着数不尽的眼线和耳朵。他是做政治记者出身的，自然不会错过任何一场议会辩论，也不会错过任何一场有新闻价值的酒会。而那张通过秘密渠道流出来的照片，上面那个只露了一个侧脸的男人——仅仅只是一个侧脸，就足以看出这个男人有着一张令人心动的脸庞——《太阳报》的主编怎么会不认识他？

蓝党党鞭的竞选顾问，迈尔斯·梅特兰。被称为蓝党流莺的风流人物，风流轶事足以编书成册，却从不让人抓住任何实质性的把柄。他身上的绯闻可以说养活了半个首都的小报记者，让记者们又爱又恨。他的八面玲珑和长袖善舞令人不可能不爱他，但他的抓摸不透又让他们感到有一种隔靴挠痒般的不甘心。好几年前，他就曾想要在这位盛名在外的人物身上做做文章，结果还没摸到个边，就被上头打了回来。那时候，他就明白，这个男人背后怕是有某位人物的影子。

此时，这位竞选顾问的情人爆出丑闻，照片中又恰好有这位先生，这意味什么？

主编是聪明人——这就意味着，这位先生背后的影子消失了。或者，是默许了。

这样千载难逢的机会，哪家报社不去挖新闻的话，那这家报社活该倒闭。

被紧急派出的年轻人名叫西蒙。他是《太阳报》稀有的新鲜血液之一。虽然政治家们现在仍将媒体与金融、政客、企业、大家族一同列为操纵英国的五种力量，但传统媒体的衰落已经是不争的事实。

往日被称为国家瞭望者的记者正顶着传统媒体出现以来最大的压力，在这条越加黑暗的路上艰难地踽踽前行。只要点开《卫报》的网站，就能明显感到一种悲哀弥漫在以它为代表英国传统媒体里。这家被誉为这个国家的纸媒三大支柱之一的报纸如今居然要在自己的网站上众筹资金，颇有一种日薄西山的凄凉感。

西蒙在刚考上剑桥的时候，就有意识地加入了《剑桥法律与公共政策》这份杂志的编辑部。作为法律系的学生，西蒙的理想却是成为一名政治记者。他怀抱着对蓝党的幻想义无反顾地踏入了保守派阵营的滩涂，却被一不小心撞见的黑暗狠狠地扇了一记响亮的耳光。至此，他成为了义无反顾的“红派”。但讽刺的却是，在他最后走投无路之际，是“蓝派”的老记者接纳了他，让他成为了自己的门徒，还给他介绍了一份在律师事务所当助理的工作，让他能勉强有三餐温饱。

生活成本极高、实习期间零工资这些苛刻的条件都让做记者的门槛提高，记者们的收入水平比人们预想的要差得多，五分之一的记者年收入等于或低于英国的最低生活工资，超过四分之一的记者要兼职做其他工作。即便是西蒙的恩师，在刚刚涉足新闻行业的头十年，也不得不兼职给杂志写专栏来勉强糊口。

在人们的眼中，最好的记者或许应该是这样的：一个孤胆英雄，行走于暗夜的正义使者，站在国家这艘在人类历史的海洋中航行的大船船头的瞭望者，是社会的明灯，是黑暗中的灯塔，是单枪匹马的muckraker。他会在重重压力和阻力下将最光鲜的外表下最丑陋的现实呈现在众人面前。

而现实却是，新闻理想从来都不过只是记者们的一厢情愿，媒体只是反映了在股权结构中掌控他们的那几个千万富翁眼中的世界，新闻从来都是被资本随意打扮的小姑娘。

刚上大学时的西蒙还相信“当一个新闻记者是改变世界最直接、最快速的方式”，然而沉重的大学贷款和果腹都保证不了的微薄工资却令这个青涩的理想主义青年迅速地成长，并将那个虚假的梦想碾得粉碎。

此刻，快到而立之年的西蒙已经能够面无表情地在十五分钟之内敲出一篇点击率飘红的拥有“骇人听闻”的标题的新闻稿。在这个世道，新闻的真实从来不是第一位，流量为王，金钱至上，记者首先也得先填饱肚子。

不是说要写虚假新闻，毕竟造谣是要吃官司的。只是，反过来说，只要这条新闻里有真的东西就可以了不是吗？其他的写得模棱两可些、夸大其词些、抓人眼球些……这都是常规操作。

在利益的冲击下，没有什么是永恒与神圣的。

于是，当主编把这个任务派给他的时候，他只看到了机会，一个出人头地的机会。对于一个记者来说，他已经不年轻了。这种级别的新闻可以说是千载难逢，而他深挖下去所得到的信息也告诉他——大胆地去挖，疯狂地去挖，这将会是一个难以估量的宝藏——一个足以在首都上流社会掀起极大风浪的丑闻！

人们得会多爱这个新闻啊，他要写成跟踪新闻、系列新闻、人物专访……刊登这则新闻的这期报纸绝对会大卖！而线上的点击量更不必言说，他已经看到飙升的阅读量了。

虽然牺牲了点小小的代价，但是拿到了十几年前的样刊真的让他很惊喜也很意外。

十几年，时间跨度之长已经足以让一个婴儿成长为青葱少年，而这份送到他手上的报纸，居然也仅仅只是泛黄而已。可以见得，这份报纸一直被人妥善保管着，静静地等待着可以重见天日的那天。

迈尔斯·梅特兰。

曾经立志要成为政治记者的西蒙当然听说过这个风流人物。

蓝党流莺，舞会野兽，政坛的名媛，传闻和半个政坛的男人都有一腿的美艳妖精。

但从未有记者能够从他身上挖出些什么实质性的东西。他像是海上雾中的塞壬海妖，姿容娇艳，体态优雅，却阴险恶毒，诱人坠入深渊。

他名声鹊起之时，多少记者前仆后继地要从他身上挖出点猛料来，但却无一例外落入了他的蛛网中，沉沦于他的美貌和无可挑剔的待人处世。但很快，刺探的代价也随之而来：有的记者莫名其妙丢了饭碗，还有的被竞争对手挤下了原本的位置。当中，有不少记者调转了枪头对准了自己的老东家，这对于纸媒来说无疑是灭顶之灾——这些老资历的记者知道的东西实在太多了。

那一年简直是纸媒的灾难年，好几家纸媒被连环爆出丑闻，无一例外都是手下的记者动用了肮脏的手段来调查威斯敏斯特宫里的议员们的私生活，贿赂相关人员来取得内部消息，非法监听、跟踪、偷拍……但最令民众难以接受的是，记者们把手伸到了未成年的孩子们身上。诚然，威斯敏斯特宫里的政客们大多没有什么好听的名声，但这样的手段无疑勾起了民众二十年前失去他们所爱戴的王妃的痛苦，更何况，这些恶劣的事情已经触碰到了他们的底线——孩子们。

一时间，媒体又被推上了风头浪尖。本就岌岌可危的传统媒体接连失去了好几家历史颇长的老纸媒，舰队街往日的荣光又被重重地埋上了一抔黄土，更加黯淡无光了。

所以，当这个任务落在他的头上时，他并不是没有犹豫，但更多的是触碰到了机会的激动。不入虎穴焉得虎子。几年前他还没有资格接触到这个男人，但现在，机会来了。

于是他开始深挖，动用他可以动用的所有手段。

他本应该调查梅特兰背后的蓝党：调查经由他手的非法献金从何而来，原料厂、加工厂、经销商、政客……蓝党和美斯制药的利益纠葛和见不得人的黑金，还有那些徒有名号的慈善基金会，数额巨大的捐款……但是，一份可以称得上偶然得来的，用行话来说“被插了钉子”（稿子被毙）的旧报扭转了他的调查方向。

一桩陈年的校园丑闻，和恶名昭著的高校兄弟会有关，涉及乱交派对、毒品交易、性暴力、性侵犯……这份样刊里的报道还在字里行间隐隐提示还有确凿的证据可以证明这一切，但是被某方势力压了下来，而这当中，就涉及了当时贵族院中某几位颇具赋予权的大贵族。

而一切的开端，那个潘多拉盒子，就是在他手上的这份十多年前的样刊。

十多年前正是一个非常尴尬的时刻。红党衰落，党魁是一个无作为的人。在野党势力太弱，以至于无法与当时的蓝党打个有来有往。这对于延续了几百年的威斯敏斯特制度来说自然不是一件好事。执政党和在野党的互相牵制才能更好地推动国家的进程，让它不至于走得太快，又不会太慢，相互扶持着这个庞大却已经荣光不再的昔日帝国仍旧能够稳健地在自己的轨道上前行。

而当时那种一方独大的局面是大多数势力都不愿意看到的情况。

于是，贵族院出手了。

一向充当帝国门面的贵族院再次拥有了实权，几位贵族带领着贵族院代替红党成为了蓝党的对手。其中有两位贵族，是那个世纪末才被册封的新贵，是从下院直接空降到贵族院中的，往日叱咤风云的人物。他们是红党兴盛时候的元老，如今虽然已经不如当年那般咄咄逼人，但仍旧可以游刃有余地和蓝党战了个势均力敌，有来有往。

而这件事，就是在那个时期发生的。

虽然西蒙毕业于剑桥而梅特兰是哈佛的学生，但这并不代表西蒙就不能拿到哈佛的情报。

哈佛的学院松散而且酒吧众多，混进去并不是一件很难的事情，尤其是当你有着出色的谈吐和灵活的头脑，当然，最重要的是还得有一张漂亮脸蛋。

酒吧中从不缺少猎艳者，但到底谁是猎物还有待商榷。

当西蒙被摁在酒吧厕所的门板上胡乱亲吻的时候，他并没有忘记自己的目的。或许他该感谢梅特兰的落魄贵族身份并没有让他进入基督堂学院就读，即使他确实是个优秀的学生。基督堂是高门子弟扎堆的地方，彼此相熟，有的祖上甚至还是亲戚，多少有见过面，他这样的生面孔自然会引人生疑。

不过，进入王后学院的社交圈仍旧让他花了不少功夫。毕竟这个学院是牛津最富有的学院之一，建校时间甚至要比基督堂更早，但这个学员的政治色彩相较于基督堂来说要稍微弱一些，这也给西蒙提供了不少操作的余地。

这次他钓上的是个小朋友，涉世未深的男孩子急切地想要在心上人面前展现出自己的能耐，就像是雄孔雀那样炫耀着自己屁股上的那几根艳丽的尾羽。

西蒙没花多大个功夫就从这个孩子手上弄到了梅特兰所在的那届学生和前几届学生的名单。他之所以大费周章弄来了完整的名单，是因为他有着更大胆的想法——梅特兰极有可能并不是兄弟会的成员，而只是兄弟会那些“社交活动”中的一个牺牲品。而除了梅特兰，可能有更多的学生曾经主动或被动地卷进过兄弟会的活动中去。

梅特兰已经不再是他的第一目标了，他有了更尖锐，更敏感的调查对象——贵族子弟。

而当年那些贵族子弟，如今大多已经进入了英国社会的高层，政治、经济、教育、甚至是科研领域都有那些人的身影。而其中还有人正在从事着新媒体行业，不过是以入股的方式参与其中。

如果这件事是真的，这将会引起一场“大地震”。光只是设想，就已经令西蒙热血沸腾。

这篇被雪藏的报道中提到过“确凿的证据”。西蒙猜测，可能是照片、录音、甚至是录像。如果他能够拿到手的话……

不过这一切都不过只是他的臆想罢了。当务之急，是先从梅特兰那一届作为突破点下手。

学校档案记录他曾经休学过一年，而休学前的那个学期，到底发生了什么呢？梅特兰当年在学校也是风云人物，西蒙确信当年的学生肯定会记得他，而关于他的事情，也应该不难打听。但奇怪的却是，他能够找到的人几乎都对梅特兰休学前的那最后一个学期的事情三缄其口，就像是闭口的牡蛎一般死活敲不开。西蒙在比对完这些人的背景之后，发现这些人大多都是社会上有头有脸的人物，换言之，就是有顾虑的人——那么，他去找没顾虑的人不就好了？

动用了多层关系，最终他找到了两个人：一个是落魄的艺术家，有吸毒史，但是拒绝采访。另一个人在疗养院，患有严重的抑郁症。这个女人表示愿意接受他的采访。

电话中，这个女人的声音有些沙哑，她郑重地问西蒙：“你愿意拼着身败名裂的风险，把这件事情披露出来吗？”

“你将会成为权贵们的眼中钉，肉中刺。你的记者生涯可能会到此为止。”女人有些嘶声力歇，有些神经质地喘气。

“我会。”西蒙握紧了手机，“只要你有确凿的证据，堵上我今后的记者生涯，我都会拼尽全力把这件事披露出来。”

于是他得到了一沓照片。

兄弟会的成员邀请自己看上了的学生来参加内部派对，然后下药、迷奸、乱交、拍下裸照和性爱视频，以此作为要挟，强迫那些受害学生继续为他们“服务”。

其中就有梅特兰。

照片中那个漂亮的男孩还很青涩，大概还不到二十的岁数。他一丝不挂地被几双手按在床上，一双失去焦距的绿眼睛直直地看着镜头，两颊有着明显的淤痕，双唇红得像是抿了血，脸上乱七八糟地被射满了精液，显得狼狈又情色。

下一张是满是掐痕的大腿内侧和被束缚住的性器，特写是被使用过度的后穴，精液正从红肿的穴中汩汩流出。

还有好几张梅特兰的裸照：被肏弄着的，被几个人轮上的，被玩弄的……梅特兰就像是个没有灵魂的漂亮娃娃一般任人摆布，甚至还被人用绳索用巧妙的技法捆住，红绳深深地勒进娇嫩的皮肤里，红痕和精斑印在白皙的肉体上，柔软的胸脯和被吸得猩红的乳头，凹陷下去的肚脐眼和正在狎弄这具身体的手掌……西蒙呼吸急促了起来。他猛地把照片翻过来盖住——他起反应了。


	15. 埋葬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 风雨同舟，不离不弃。

当他退休多年的老师突然约他去酒吧小聚的时候，已经跳槽到《太阳报》的西蒙还是爽快地答应了，并带上了他十四寸的笔记本跳上了他平时根本不会打的计程车。

他的老师被誉为舰队街最后的荣光，是旧时代报业的最后一批传统报人。他的人脉之广，资源之多，以至于他退休之后，仍有人愿意亲吻他的手背，卖给他面子为他鞍前马后，只为他能够在某个饭局上稍微提起一下自己的名字。作为老派报人，他的老师仍旧信奉着旧时代的前辈带后辈的思想，他的做法也确实荫庇后人，挽留了包括西蒙在内的不少新生血液留在行业内。

西蒙一向是很尊敬这位老师的，但当他听到老师的请求时，他仍是有些失礼地失声喊了出来：“您让我撤掉新闻？”

他的老师并没有责怪他的失礼，只是皱了皱眉头：“是的。”

“无意冒犯，老师。”西蒙强行按下自己内心的激动，试图冷静地问缘由，“但我仍旧希望您可以给出一个我能够接受的理由。毕竟现在我是为《太阳报》工作，我不可能为了您的要求就放弃我跟踪了数月的报道。”

在这个快餐时代，跟踪数月的报道可以说是凤毛麟角，只有拥有着极大爆点的新闻才配有这种待遇，要是普通的新闻，那就连昨天的消息都嫌旧。

“因为我会给你一个无法拒绝的新闻。”他的老师将一个U盘缓缓推到他的面前。

“西蒙，你是我最后一个徒弟，也是我最喜欢的徒弟。即使当初你是红派，我也坚定地保你进了快报，因为我相信你是一个拥有政治嗅觉，未来可期的年轻人。这是一个打入首都新闻圈核心的最佳机会，如果这篇报道写出来，肯定会引起社会的轰动，政坛的洗牌——这篇新闻无疑会成为投下首都政治圈中的‘小男孩’。”

西蒙为止一窒，他看着面前的U盘，低声问道：“为什么是我？”

如果连他的老师都这样评论这份资料，那么，这里面存着的资料无疑会成为二十一世纪以来政坛最大的丑闻之一。这将会成为核弹级别的新闻，写出这篇报道的记者无疑会被世人记住，但也肯定会被首都政坛记恨，他今后的路将会更加举步维艰。

“因为我相信你。”他的老师看着西蒙的蓝眼睛，一字一句地说道，“能在纸媒中坚持下来的年轻人寥寥无几，首都新闻圈里的人几乎都要被新媒体蚕食殆尽——我希望你能够代表传统报人，站在他们中间，代表我们老一派的报人，也代表着舰队街往日的荣光。”

话说那么说，但西蒙明白，这一切都不过只是因为他手中此刻攥着的那个丑闻罢了。他从未想到自己居然能够挖得那么深，甚至可以触及到如此黑暗、隐蔽、龌蹉的角落。

为什么会是他？

其实他心里隐隐已经有了答案。之前他挖到的那些事情，已经足以让某些上流贵族名誉扫地，但不过是一些边边角角，或是说服力并不强的间接证据。但在他拜访了那个女人之后，许久不曾联络他的老师便约他出来详谈，还给他开出了一个他无法拒绝的条件——这就说明，他或许碰到红线地区了。

但这却更激起了他的好奇心。

每一个合格的记者都是一只被好奇心吊在悬崖边行走的猫，只要踏错一步，就会摔下万丈深渊——但这个深渊之下，往往就是血淋淋的真相。

无数记者为了规避风险而识趣地缩了回去，爪子收起，獠牙藏好，温顺地俯下身子在权贵面前满地打滚，用谄媚的姿态去取悦上位者，当一只乖巧的宠物猫。曾经的西蒙就是如此，面无表情地打下毫无意义的漂亮话，对阴暗的角落视而不见，对弱者的求救置若罔闻，把闪光灯对准更加明亮的高处，用在学校习得的技巧去把那些华袍上的虱子一只只去掉，向这个虚假的世界展现出更加虚假的一面——但都不过只是真实的谎言罢了。

这是千载难逢的，成名的机会。

以一换一，这是行规。

西蒙深吸一口气，抬眼去看他的老师。他的老师老了，皱纹比记忆中的多了，背也驼了，抽的烟也没有以前的好了，就连约的地点，也不再是以前那些富丽堂皇的需要提前预约的高级咖啡厅了。

时代已经过去了。

“我明白了。”西蒙微微一笑，伸手拿过了那个烫手的U盘。

“你明白该怎么做。”他的老师如是说道。

“我明白的。”西蒙颔首，“但是，能否冒昧问一下，那位人物到底是……”

他的老师目光一凛，西蒙打了个寒颤，似乎又对上了十多年前那个威严的男人，有着不容置疑的权威和令人胆颤的严厉。但这种感觉不过一瞬，他的老师重重地把茶杯放到茶碟上，发出一声脆响。西蒙如梦初醒，面前这个老人，不过声厉色荏罢了。

“不该问的别问。你在这一行做了那么久，还没懂得这个道理吗？”

西蒙的眼神暗了暗：“我明白了。”

旁人都说，记者是政客权贵们最害怕的疯犬，是国家的瞭望者，是所有行业中的无冕之王——但只有他们自己知道，他们也不过只是权贵们手中的玩物，是任人打扮的娃娃，是会讨好人的小狗。偶尔会有那么一两只不听话的小狗露出了獠牙，世人就误以为他们是能够嗅闻出社会渣滓的狼犬，殊不知那些不乖巧的小东西，在这高光一瞬之后，便坠落低谷，在无人的角落悄悄死去，无人知晓。

如此惨淡。

但最起码，那些人有过那么一次高光时刻。

哪怕只有一次。

议会进入休会期前的最后一天，作为这些日子以来风头浪尖上的人物——迈尔斯·梅特兰终于在媒体面前露了脸。他接受了《太阳报》记者西蒙的独家专访，对近日来的事情和有关他的传闻做出解释。

无数记者看着这个毛头小子夺了最大的风头无不咬碎了一口牙，都在暗地里看这个被明里暗里骂作“政坛暗娼”的男人和这个不知天高地厚的小记者的笑话。可谁知，这个小记者是真的有几把刷子，虽然年轻，却掌握了不少足以称为爆炸性的猛料，而且不知道他是如何说服了这个嘴巴比牡蛎还要紧的漂亮男人，居然让他开口接受了采访，还连续说出了一连串令人惊诧的往事，其中牵扯到的人物，甚至已经触及到了王室！

直播报道中，梅特兰挨个点名，西蒙也逐一拿出证物，经过梅特兰的同意后，披露出了一部分照片和通话录音，这可能只是冰山一角！

这个由一个外籍人士牵扯而出的腐败案件居然又牵扯出来了一桩桩陈年的性丑闻，包括校园暴力、性侵和钱权交易。有律师分析，如果梅特兰提供的证据可以被证实是真实的，且他向法院提出要求追诉的话，他所提及到的那些“人物”，很有可能会获刑五到十年以上。

目前，梅特兰已经联系了律师事务所要求提出上诉，他在采访中表示，自己的手中还握有那些人物更大的丑闻。所以，即使已经过了十多年，那些人也未必能逃得过追诉时限。法定最高刑为十年以上有期徒刑的，只要未经过十五年就还可以追诉。

而作为最开始被追查的腐败案，反而被低调处理。

蓝党向议会申请取消现行推广的新医疗法案，恢复旧法案继续实施。调查委员会在直播采访的那个下午悄无声息地带走了红党的新闻秘书和蓝党党鞭的幕僚长，红党大楼和蓝党大楼那一天都不约而同地保持了沉默，所有人知情人眼观鼻鼻观心，心知肚明发生了什么事却闭口不谈。

这时候，聪明人的做法就显得尤为重要了。这对于执政党和在野党来说，终究不是一件体面的事情。与其和对方斗个鱼死网破牵扯出更多可能连他们自己都不知道的丑事，还不如到此为止，各退一步，给彼此留一个体面的台阶下。

首都这一亩三分地，彼此抬头不见低头见，正所谓此刻留一线日后好相见，无论在议会大厅里斗得如何你死我活，到了隔壁茶室还是要面面相觑的，所以说——何必呢？

在政坛里的人都是人精中的人精，自然是懂得这个道理的。所以在调查委员会来的时候，红蓝党的人都相当配合，毕竟要被“请走”的人又不是他们。

美斯制药的股价稳步回升，不过金杰并没有太过在意这件事，要是连他都紧盯着大盘，那利特尔约翰家才是真要完了。此时的利特尔约翰家的小少爷正抱着大衣坐在演播室的门外，身边没有跟人，孑然一身，和大厦里往来的上班族没什么不同。偶尔有工作人员路过，会多看他两眼，不过也是因为那一道和他的年龄并不符合的胡子。

演播室门上的灯变灰。一个漂亮男人推门而出，神情疲惫，那双苍绿色的眸子还有些泛红。金杰连忙走上前去，把早就准备好的大衣披到迈尔斯的肩上，罩住他因为连日焦虑而变得有些消瘦的身体。

“结束了吗？”金杰低声问道。

迈尔斯的身体颤了颤，冰冷的手指缓缓握住了金杰温暖的手掌。他长舒一口气，抬起那张有些憔悴的漂亮脸蛋，向他忧心忡忡的情人展露出一个如释重负的笑颜。

“都结束了。”

金杰笑了笑，张开双手。迈尔斯的眼神晃了晃，像是有些在意身边那些好奇的工作人员，但最后还是如金杰所愿抱了上去。

温热的手掌缓缓落在他的背上，让人有一种很安心的感觉。

“那我们回家吧。”金杰在他的耳旁落下一吻，“解决完外面的事情，就该解决家里的事情了。”

迈尔斯紧张了起来：“这也太着急了吧！”

“大不了我逼老爷子下位放权。”金杰半开玩笑道。

“别。”迈尔斯涨红了脸，刚刚的局促和张皇都消去了一大半，“你这样不是让你爷爷恨我吗！”

金杰没说话，只笑着捏了捏迈尔斯的脸颊：“开玩笑的。”

迈尔斯像是生气了，想要甩开金杰的手，但奈何这人攥着死紧，就是不放开。

“但这也是迟早的事情。”金杰重新把人拉回怀里，“我不能再逃避了。”

“家族和你，我都要。”金杰认真地对迈尔斯说道，“要是我连自己喜欢的人都没有勇气选择，那么我谈何掌舵一整个家族的方向？相信我，我会处理好这些事情的。”

“只是，这次我希望，你能站在我身边，和我一起。”

风雨同舟，不离不弃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于还是填完这个大坑了（长舒一口气  
> 后续还会有番外作为补丁放出。正文里金迈感情线告一段落了，番外会以CA组为主视角来讲述。  
> 希望还没忘记这篇文的姑娘可以继续看下去。  
> 感谢大家这几个月来的陪伴~愿大家好梦


End file.
